


All For Love-Fili

by PeneighDzredfohl



Series: Starlight and Firemoon [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Descriptive lovemaking, Dwelves growing up, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, MORE DWELVES, Magic Revealed, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Polyandry ~NOT REVERSE HAREM, Timeline What Timeline, poor grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Fili has yearned for 6 long years for a wife, but not just any woman will do. He pines for Tauriel and has no idea why.He gets his happily ever after on so many levels.How bonding and blending families works in a Hobbit AU





	1. We're not coincidence, we're fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of Starlight & Firemoon saga. 
> 
> There is a lot of intimacy in the beginning, simply because Fili has known Tauriel for 6 years. It's not like he needs to court her or anything and well, I wanted the poor dwarf to be happy ASAP!
> 
> WARNING-----AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> The happily ever after of Kíli and Tauriel, only I could not stop there, as Fíli was quite insistent that this was his happily ever after as well (I have one all written of him with Sigrid, Bard’s eldest daughter, but Fili was not happy with it and pestered me until I loved what he was telling me. That Golden Lion is a smooth talker.) and Tauriel was pleased with it (I know I would be) so here is the continuation. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you wish to continue the story of Kíli and Tauriel as their little family grows and to find out how many of the other members of the family and Thorin’s Company get their happy endings, I do so here in All For Love-Fili and then All For Love-Thorin. 
> 
> BUT… I will tell you it is going to take a rather unusual twist in the plot. 
> 
> All for Love- Fili, is Tauriel married to Fíli and Kíli. It has romance and fluffy drama and some funny stuff too.
> 
> If the polyandry (one wife, several husbands) (NOT REVERSE HAREM/ NOT SEX ORGIES) in this story (All for Love-Fili) does not disgust you, I will tell you now there is a book four, All For Love – Thorin after this. 
> 
> You decide you have been warned though.
> 
> Oh and tons of Khuzdul, I'm learning so much, I just have to use it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finally gets his HEA!! Fili discovers the joys of being a husband and father. Not only to his own child but all the dwelves as well. They are as much his children as they are Kili's. This is love and family, as it could be and should be when a triad is formed. 
> 
> UPDATE: This is a rewritten chapter (as all of them will be) I must have been half asleep when I posted them with so many obvious errors. I am positive there are so many more. I DO NOT have a BETA (not that I haven't tried to find oen...believe you, me!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit of hopping around and filling in a few things from the past two books and leading up to book 4 and beyond. 
> 
> Time line start of story: November 2947 (-ish)  
> {Kílian & Kíliel- C:4 P:6 M:7} {Gaelan & Gaeliel- C:2 P:4 M:5} {Rian & Riel-C:4 months P:1 yr. M:20 mos.} {A & A-C: conception P: conception M:1 year} (saving A & A names for gender reveal surprise)
> 
> Time line at end of story: 2949  
> {K&K- C:6.5 P:8 M:10.5} {G&G- C:4.5 P:6 M:8} {R&R-C:2ys. 10 mos. months P:4 yr. M:5} {A&A save Dís @ several months old }
> 
> When you see words in Italics and underlined (but not bold) it is mind speech. Just so ya know.

**_ ALL FOR LOVE-FÍLI _ **

 

**Fíli's POV** \- “For six years I have yearned for a wife and family, but not with just any female.  Unfortunately, I want what can never be mine.  I want Tauriel for my wife and for her to have our children.  I have no idea why I’m consumed with this desire.  Because I know if Kíli ever finds out I am even thinking like this, he’ll probably murder me in my sleep, then dance on my body.

I love all my nieces and nephews so much. I just wish when I’m playing with them they were my children.  I yearn to hold a newborn child of mine and Tauriel’s. To feel the love and completeness that I’ve seen in Kíli’s eyes every time he’s done that. 

I can’t think of a single female I have ever met that I want even a tiny portion of how much I want and need Tauriel. 

Mother has been parading Dwarrow maids in front of me for years now, and I know she is getting worried.  Anyone one of those maids would love to be my wife and a future queen.  But they do nothing for me. 

At first, I wasn’t sure I  _was_  in love with Tauriel. She had said it was the babies that were making me feel loved, but as I’ve spent the years with her, Kíli and their little family as it grew, the yearning has become unbearable.  I don’t know what exactly is causing me to want this deeper connection with her. 

She is sweet and kind, very patient and never really gets angry.  She is also protective of all those she loves, and she has so much love to give. I know she loves me; like a brother…

I keep my feelings for her locked deep inside and not until I leave their home will I let the misery come flooding out. 

I know I’m torturing myself more, and more as I spent as much time as I can with them.

 I think they feel sorry for me being alone, like some lost puppy, letting me stay there and visit with them.

I’ve babysat the children for Kíli and Tauriel many times. Always pretending they are my own. That Tauriel is just napping and will be with me at any moment.

 I tell them I really want to get to know the children and have them know me.  It  _is_  the truth! Just, not the whole truth.

Then I go home to my cold, empty bed. Feeling miserable and wondering why I’m doing this to myself. 

But thinking of not being around Kíli, Tauriel and their family is something I simply can’t bear to think about. 

Better this kind of pain than the pain of not being at least on the edges as a part of their little family and all the love and joy they share.”

************************Chapter 1***************************

**We're Not Coincidence; We're Fate**

**Narration-**

As Fíli played with Kíliel one day, he had worn her out chasing her around and getting into a tickle fight with her. Now she was cuddled in his arms fast asleep.  He felt his heart ready to burst with love for this little maid, and at the same time, it was shattering his heart, knowing he probably would never have a family of his own or he would be forced into a relationship he did not want for the sake of the Line of Durin continuing. 

He found himself dozing as he lay on the couch with Kíliel sleeping in his arms on his chest, thinking, ‘What would a child of mine, and Tauriel’s look like? Her red hair and freckles, mine blond. Hers straight, mine curly. Her green eyes, mine blue. Her height, my strength. Dwelves or dwelf maids?’

‘What would it feel like to know that I had helped create that new life within her; to see her body grow and change, knowing it was our child she carried? To caress her growing belly, to feel the kicks of our child, to feel our child’s mind and love while still in her?’

He had to keep swallowing the lump in his throat, as tears rolled down the sides of his face. It just ached so much inside his heart.

His sorrow was so all-consuming that even in her sleep Kíliel had felt his pain. She reached her little hand up touching his cheek; he felt calmer but was still confused. 

He had no idea that this was all feeding into Kíliel’s mind making her feel so sad for her Uncle Fíli, that he wanted to love her Mamma as her Pappa did.  He was so lonely and longed for Mamma to love him back and make babies with him, that looked like them.

She decided as soon as she could she would get Uncle Fíli happy again.

 She would tell Mamma so Uncle Fíli could marry her like she had married Pappa, then Mamma and Uncle Fíli could make babies together.

Then she would have more brothers and sisters to play with.  That made her feel so happy, that she knew what to do and how to help.  Her Mamma told her she had a special magic to heal people and make them feel better and she just realized that she could do that with her Uncle Fíli.

Like any child, she was distracted for a few days, until she felt her Mamma and Pappa loving each other like when they wanted to start a baby again. It was then she remembered that Uncle Fíli wanted one too.  She would remember and tell Mamma in the morning. She smiled to herself at how she would make Uncle Fíli so happy. 

She woke up early, so excited to tell her Mamma, but no one else had awoken yet.  She could not wait for another second, so she bespoke her Mamma to wake her up. 

Tauriel was a little groggy, so the images and thoughts that suddenly flooded her mind were all confusing and yet, she felt so happy from Kíliel’s happiness that she had to go figure out what her little maid was doing up so early and trying to tell her.  She went to Kíliel’s room. She was not there, so she walked out to the living area whispering for her.

She said, “I’m here Mamma.” 

 “Ok young maid, what is so important that we need to be talking like this so early in the morning?” 

 “Oh Mamma, I could not wait. I have to show you because that makes so much more sense to me than trying to talk to you.” 

 “Ok dear, go slowly though so I can understand it all.  You went far too quickly the first time.” 

“Ok, Mamma.”

 Kíliel and Tauriel opened their minds to each other. Tauriel was completely taken aback at what Kíliel was showing her. When she felt Fíli’s despair, she burst into tears feeling as if his despair was her own.  Why had he never said anything?! 

Kíliel said, “He’s afraid Pappa would kill him, but I told him Pappa would never ever do that.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He was sleeping so I just put the thought into his mind.  I told him he needs to tell you, but his mind got really scared and confused and sad when I did that.  Mamma, will you marry Uncle Fíli and have his babies with him?”

  “Oh, dear.”

 Tauriel wasn’t fully awake and now was overwhelmed by all this.  She comforted Kíliel as the poor maid was nearly in tears herself from Tauriel’s reaction to her news and told her that she and Pappa would make sure Uncle Fíli was going to be happy again.  She just had to think about it. 

“So, you would marry him, Mamma?” 

“Well sweetheart I must talk to Pappa, so he is not shocked by this.  It is quite a surprise to me so that it will be to Pappa as well.  Pappa loves his brother so much; I am sure we will be able to make Uncle Fíli very happy somehow.”

  Kíliel crawled into her Mamma’s lap, in her mind letting her Mamma know how happy it would make her that Uncle Fíli could be a part of the family.

 “Like I would have two Pappa’s,” she giggled.  “He is so much fun, and I would love to have him live with us all the time, forever.”

  Tauriel was trying to sort all this out in her mind.

 “Are you feeling sleepy again now that you have been able to tell me this?”  

“I think so, Mamma.  I think I will dream about how happy we are all going to be.” 

“Ok love, you scoot back to bed, and I am going to bed as well.  Please though Kíliel, do not let anyone else know about this ok darling?”

 “Why not?”

 “Well sweetie, it is something that Uncle Fíli has kept secret, so it means that he only wanted you and me to know.”

 That was the best Tauriel could come up with quickly. 

“Promise me, Kíliel?”

 “Yes, Mamma, I promise.”

 She kissed Tauriel then ran back to bed.  The last thing Tauriel felt like doing was sleeping so she left a note for Kíli that she was in the solarium and would be back down later. 

 

**Tauriel's POV-**

I began pondering how to bring this up to Kíli. How to approach Fíli. And what did I really think of this whole idea?

I knew for a fact that I loved Fíli dearly.  He was so close to my heart that to me there almost wasn't a line between Brother-in-Law and husband.  When had that happened? It was so natural now, I never even considered it.

I realized as I thought about it, that really, it was not something I was opposed to. I already snuggled on the couch with him as I did with Kíli. He practically lived at our hall. He took almost every meal with us, helped us with the children. We had even offered him a spare room, so he didn't have to go home alone every night.

Now I knew why he declined our offers. It would have killed him to be in the same hall so close to Kíli and me, and yet still be alone.

After Kíliel showing me the anguish, Fíli felt while cuddling her the other day. I wanted so much to help Fíli.  But to make a baby was indeed the very act of marrying him.  It was not a decision to take lightly or make without talking it over with Kíli and Fíli. 

Fíli must have kept it truly locked down for Kíliel not to notice it until Fíli was asleep and thinking about it. 

I had no clue how I was going to tell Kíli about all this.  I don’t want him to think the wrong things and be heartbroken as well.  That would just be a fine mess to be in. 

It was so overwhelming! I found myself crying all over again for Fíli. I was frustrated not knowing if I could help him, as much as I wanted to.  It ached so much to think on the memories of what Kíliel saw and felt from Fíli. What was the dwarven custom in all this?  It had never come up in a conversation, and it had never crossed my mind as elves certainly did not take more than one spouse.

And yet, I found myself wanting this more and more as I thought about it. It didn’t feel wrong or like infidelity. But was it?  Was it a taboo? I needed to find out in such a way that I didn’t hurt anyone.

Fíli was in such repressed agony, yet, he always seemed cheerful and overjoyed to be with us.  All this time it was just consuming him and torturing him to be so close, yet so far away from a dream that he felt was out of his reach.

 It was out of the question to try to find him a sweet Dwarrow maid as that clearly was not his longing or my wish.

I just could not console myself with any other answer but one. I loved him tremendously, and I realized in my ponderings that I did very well indeed love him as more than just a Brother-in-Law.  He was as dear to me as Kíli was.

I guess I had made up my mind.

But Kíli.

I could not let Fíli keep suffering like this when I was in love with him as well. 

But Kíli.

It would utterly destroy him, and I would never do that! I loved my husband so deeply he and I were one, I could never imagine living without him. I had lost him once.

But Fíli.

I was so confused about what to do, who to talk to, who to find out what without being found out myself.

I could not stop feeling Fíli’s pain. It was my pain now as well. I was wracked with sobbing as I dwelt on his pain, his yearning, and longing, as well as his loneliness.

The sheer emptiness Fíli felt every time he left our hall.

 I could feel that while he was in our hall, he felt so much love and warmth fill him, but when he crossed the thresh hold, it was gone, just like that!

Yet at the same time how much it was like a dagger in his heart it was to watch the love and happiness in our family that although he was part of, he felt would never be his. 

 Kíli was going to be quite upset either way. I needed to pull myself together quickly.  Everyone would be up soon. 

I pulled my knees up, just resting my head on them trying to calm down and think. I was trying to think of something, anything that would not hurt both brothers. 

I was stuck between a rock and hard place. I saw no way to make either brother happy without making the other miserable.  This was somehow all my fault. Perhaps I should not have been so close to Fíli? But how could I not? I loved him. At the time I only thought of it as familial love, not romantic love.

I was sending myself into a dangerous guilt spiral. I wanted to scream from the pain, the guilt, frustration, all of it. It was too much!

Suddenly Kíli was there, holding me, telling me it’s Ok.

 I was so lost in my emotions. I shouted out in helplessness at Kíli, “No, it’s not! You have no idea what is happening! And I have no idea what to do Kíli!” I then just sobbed, knowing this was not the way I had wanted to handle it. I was making a mess of thing again.

“Well, a certain little maid was in tears when I woke up this morning. After a lot of sweet-talking and promises that I would never be mad at you or Fíli.  That I most certainly would not kill her Uncle Fíli, though I had no clue why I promised her these things, I was hardly awake.

She was so distraught that she just opened her mind to me. I actually heard and saw these things, not only felt them like it has always been, with what she was telling me.” 

“Kíli, she wasn’t supposed to tell!!”

“I know Amrâlimê, but a secret like that, and your own emotional and mental state, have her in a mess down there.”

“I have to go to her!”

“No Tauriel. I have Mother watching the children now. We have the hall to ourselves for the day, and I would like to have Fíli over to spend the day talking to him about this.  Why he would not tell me. Thinking I would kill him, kind of hurts my feelings. I guess if the shoe were on the other foot I can see his point of view, but still.  So, would you like to go back down and talk about this?” 

“I don’t know what to say,” I whispered hoarsely.

“Well then darling let’s go down, and we can figure this all out.”

~~*~~

“So, what _are_ your thoughts on all this? I got a brief glimpse from Kíliel that you really want to help Fíli but are worried about me.” 

I teared up again. Around a thick lump in my throat I croaked out, “I don’t want you to think I am unfaithful, or unhappy, or…”

 Kíli put his finger to my lips, then gently kissed me, touching his forehead to mine so tenderly and with so much emotion, it calmed me down. 

“I promise you with all my heart, that _never_ occurred to me for even a split-second, love.” 

“But Kíli…?”

“But nothing love.  Do you want to help Fíli?  It will be you who will have to have two husbands. I don’t know what you think of that?”  

“KÍLI!? I want to help Fíli end the pain he is in. I realized as I thought about it, I do love him much more than as my Brother-in-Law. I have always been happier when he is here with us; something feels missing when he leaves for the night. We’ve asked him to stay overnight so many times, but he has acted as if it were improper. 

You would be sharing your wife with your brother, what do you think about that? Is this even, legal or is it taboo, or would we be in trouble? I have no clue on the culture or customs of dwarves on this matter.” 

“I have been so close to my brother my whole life. I have no problem with it.  I don’t see it as being unfaithful at all.  Just a little different than the norm.  I would love to fulfill Fíli’s yearnings for love and a family.  I think it would be wonderful to see him hold a child of his own for the first time and know we did that for him. 

And as far as customs and culture, well it is unusual, but not wrong. It is most often two brothers taking a wife. There is much less chance of jealousy or hard feelings. Folk might look at us funny, and some of the older dwarves might not be on par with it. But with so few Dwarrows now, it makes more sense. I know Mother has spoken about it.

 So, my love, you are Ok with this?”

 “Yes, Kíli,” I nodded as I glubbed with tears, “I am!”

 “Then, it’s settled.  Now we just need to figure out how to explain all this to Fíli in a way that won’t give him a heart attack.  Let me go get him, and then we can take things from there.”

 “Ok love. You truly are the most wonderful husband in the world for doing this.” I held him tightly and kissed his head.

 “ _Tauriel_ , it is you. You are so amazing to think of my brother and have so much love in your heart to share a part of it with him. You are the wonderful one here. I love you so much knowing that you love my brother and me without reservation. Also, knowing you, you love us equally, just differently, for different reasons. I see that with how you love the children. Kiss me and I will be right back.”

Only a few moments later the front door opened. I was confused and wondered if Kíli had changed his mind.  When I looked to see who it was, there is Kíliel. 

“Darling, what are you doing here?  You are supposed to be with Grandmother and Grandfather.”  

“Mamma, I just have to be here for Uncle Fíli.  I can talk to his mind, you and Pappa can’t.  I can let him feel what everyone is feeling, and I just know I can use my magic to help him know that everything is going to be OK, and he can be happy living with us, and help make his own babies.” 

“Dwelfling, I know you are a grown-up young maid, but some of the things we are going to be talking about you won’t understand.” 

“I understand love and sadness, and I know how happy you and Pappa are when you make babies.  I even know how you make them and everything.” 

“What?! You do?! How?”

“I can see you and Pappa in my mind when you love each other like you are trying to make a baby.”

 “You can?!” 

“Yep.”

 “Oh Sweetie, you really are far too young to see that!!”

  “Mamma, it’s OK! I love all the love you and Pappa have for each other, and you always look so happy afterward. It helps me understand my magic when I can understand how everybody feels. I can heal better. That is how I knew uncle Fíli need my magic to help him. I could see the pictures in his mind of what he was thinking when he was sleeping and was hurting so much.  I want uncle Fíli to have the same look on his face and the same feelings in his heart that you and Pappa do.  I can help him understand that you and Pappa want him to be with us and do those things.  I think if you try to talk to him it will make him upset and confused.  I can show him everything, and make him feel the right things, and stop any bad feelings he might feel. Please, Mamma? I have to help!” 

“I am shocked a bit. I will need to think on all that later and see what I feel about it, but for now, you are right my darling. With your magic, you will be able to comfort Uncle Fíli and let him know the truth in what Pappa and I tell him. You are just amazing, my little maid.” 

She giggled, “I know.” 

“You are also silly my love.” 

“Here they come, Mamma!” 

“How does Uncle Fíli feel?” 

“So scared. He thinks Pappa knows he loves you, and Pappa is going to be so mad at him.”

“Please, start making him feel comforted my darling.” 

Kíliel cuddled for a moment with me and then she smiled.

“Ok Mamma, he feels a bit better now.  I really had to push his mind hard though! He is so scared that Pappa won’t love him anymore, and he will lose you and Pappa. Mamma, it’s so sad!” 

When the door opened, Kíliel jumped off my lap and ran squealing to Fíli, leaping into his arms.

“Sit with me Uncle Fíli!”

“Ok,  _mizimith.”_  – (“ _Jewel that is young”-a nickname for the dwelves_.)

 Kíli looked at me funny. I put my finger to my lips to shush him.

 Fíli sat down with Kíliel as he rested his cheek on her head. She wrapped her arms around him, while he hugged her tight. 

I could see, and hear, and feel everything! 

When Kíliel got to the point that Kíli and I wanted him to be a part of our family as a husband and to be a father, he just clutched Kíliel to him and began sobbing. 

We came right over and held him as Kíliel calmed him down, helped him sort out his feelings, and let him feel the peace, happiness, and love we had for him.

Her magic reassured him. Taking away any doubts he may have had that we did indeed want him as part of our family as soon as he was ready.

Kíliel was so excited she couldn’t wait though. I felt her nudged him just a bit to make him feel ready right here and now.  Silly maid.

He slowly stopped sobbing and took a few deep breaths. When he looked up at Kíli and me, he took Kíli’s hand, I reached out and held Fíli's too.

 He whispered to us, “I just can’t believe this is happening.  I don’t know what to do now; I can’t believe this is not just a dream.  That you both are really Ok with this.” 

“Where do we go from here, Amrâlimê?”

“Well, when would you like to be married?  I think that would be the first step. I don’t want to rush you Fíli. I want you to feel comfortable with all this. Then we need to figure out how we are going to work everything else out.  Kíli and I were planning on getting pregnant in the next month.  Would that be too soon for you?  I’m pregnant for 20 months, so it would give you time to wrap your head around this if you like.”

“It really is up to you Fee, what do you feel is right?”

“I-I, I don’t know? I, well, yes, yes anything is Ok with me! I just can’t believe this is happening to me. That you both are not disgusted with me. That, Kíli, you don’t want to murder me for, well, how I feel about…things.” 

“Fee, you’re my brother. You’ve been through everything with me and have always been there for me.  I have always known no matter what, you would be there.  Now let me, us, be there for you. We love you and want you to be with us always. Are we agreed to do this now, today?”

 I looked at Fíli and Kíli, “It would make me so happy if we did.”

 Fíli drew another deep breath and letting it out said, “You tell me, Kee, I am so overwhelmed right now. I can’t think straight.”

“If it is Ok with both of you, I think our first time which is the marriage part, should just be the Fíli and I. I want to do that today. It will help with our bonding, and you would probably be more comfortable.  We can have you come in later tonight Kíli; then we can all bond together as husbands and wife.  Would that work for you two?” 

The brothers looked at each other, and both broke out into huge grins, which made me laugh.

“That would be perfect Tauriel, see this is why I married you woman, you always know what to do.  You are so perfect!”

 I laughed again, “As hormonal as I get, I am far from perfect darling.”

 Fíli shyly said, “Well, to us you’re perfect.” 

I gently squeezed his hand again.

“Kíliel sweetie, it is time to go back to Grandmother’s Ok darling?  Thank you so much for helping us with your magic my love. I know you can tell how it made us all much happier.” 

She sat up smiling and had tears running down her cheeks.

“I love you all so much!!” 

She looked Fíli in the eyes, “I love you so much Uncle Fíli!”

She kissed him on the cheek as she scooted off his lap. 

 “Let me take you to Grandmother’s Kíliel.  I’d like to visit her for a while. We can give Mamma and your Uncle Fíli time to marry and get to know each other as husband and wife.” 

Kíli hugged Fíli. “I love you, _Sannadad_ ê” (My perfect brother)

  Fíli held Kíli tightly in return, “I love you too, _Sannadadith_ ê” (my perfect younger brother) 

 Kíli turned next to me hugging and kissing me.

“Thank you so much for this  _Amrâlimê_.”

 I was crying, again, when I kissed him back. “ _Kurdûn_ _ê, menu tessu!”_ ( _Dwarf of my heart,_ you are my everything)  

“I will bespeak Kíliel, letting you know when to come home.  Maybe you can talk to Mother and see if she would keep the children for a few days? I think the three of us will need some time to ourselves without the chaos our horde creates.”

 “I don’t think I will need to twist her arm for that Tauriel.” He laughed.

~~*~~

 Kíli and Kíliel left, making Fíli all nerves again. 

“Just let it feel natural Fíli as if it were any other day,” I told him. “Relax, and we can take as long as we need.  If you just want to talk for a while, we have all day. I can even probably have Kíli stay the night at Mother’s to give you more time if you need it.” 

Fíli came over to me and slowly brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

With words, he had uttered to himself a thousand times, in a voice so soft, so reverent.  So full of yearning and tenderness, he said to me as he looked into my eyes.

“Tauriel…I-I, love you so much.” 

Those emotions in his voice and his eyes just made me love him all the more and feel overjoyed that we were doing this.  His love for me was so intense it just filled my whole being. He made me feel so cherished.  Like something so precious you never want to let go of it.

 “I love you tremendously Fíli. I truly am in love with you. After all that happened with Kíliel this morning, I was pondering my feeling, I knew in my heart that I have been in love with you for a long time, I just didn’t realize it.” 

I put my arms around his neck, drawing my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held it, then slowly let it out.  When he opened his eyes, he moved his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.  He stroked my hair as he looked in my eyes, and simply watched me. I closed my eyes, humming softly, it felt so good.  He was so gentle, but I could feel him trembling. 

I looked at him and whispered, “Fíli, would you kiss me?”

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and lovingly brought my face to his.  We both kept our eyes open as our lips touched, then his fluttered shut and I closed mine as well.

I kissed him gently, starting slow. As the feelings between us began to build, Fíli became more aroused.  It was remarkable the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. I gently fisted his hair causing him to moan. 

His hands moved from my back to my bottom, drawing me to him, causing him to moan again. This time from the feeling of his arousal pressed against me. It started a deep need inside of me. 

When I felt his tongue on my lips, I opened my mouth to him as he slowly caressed my tongue. I moaned into his mouth as I returned the caress with my own.

 I knew he was ready. We didn’t need to wait. 

When we broke the kiss to catch our breath, I whispered, “Would you like to go to our bedroom?” 

I squeaked in surprise when he picked me up bridal style and kissing me again, carried me to our bed. 

He set me down, but just by looking at him, the way he moved slightly from side to side and rubbed his hands on his tunic, he was all nerves again.

I wanted to help him relax, to make this as wonderful for him as possible. I was going to have to take the lead for a bit until he felt more comfortable and surer of himself with me.

 I softly said, “It is going to be fine Fíli.  May I help you get undressed?” 

He swallowed hard and breathed, “Yes.” 

I took off his tunic belt and then unlaced his tunic, helping him pull it over his head. He tossed it…somewhere.

I had seen him topless before when he and Kíli were wrestling, at weapons practice, or doing other work outside, but now it felt so different. The sight of his bare chest with such well-defined muscles and so much tightly curled blond hair made my heart pound.

I felt myself getting wet between my legs as it became real to me what we were about to do. 

I ran my hands up and across his chest, through his hair. My nails lightly dragging on his skin, making him close his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

He pulled me to him again and began to kiss me. He kissed my lips, tentatively at first, then with greater intensity as our mouths moved in a gentle rhythm. Encouraged, he opened his mouth, stroking his tongue against mine. 

The kiss grew harder, hungrier. It may have been several minutes - or several hours for all I knew - that we simply kissed.  Learning each other’s taste and texture.  He moved his hands all over my body, caressing me in my silk shift, stroking my hair, exploring every curve and plain on me. While still kissing him, I traced my hands around his sides and began to explore the muscles on his back. We slowed to sweet, soft kisses again.

I then held him in a tender embrace.

“Tauriel, your embrace feels like coming home after a long, arduous journey.  It feels like love, comfort, and happiness.  ‘I am wanted, my heart is home now.’”  He said it tenderly with wonderment in his eyes and his voice. His hands moved into my hair and stroked it. Gazing at me intimately, passionately, like he never wanted to take his eyes off of me.

We kissed like this for a long time, slow passionate exploration of yearning and fulfillment for both of us. 

 I moved my hands down to the laces on his trousers and began to unlace them.  When I was done, he moved away from me slipping them off.  I could see his arousal through his shorts.

It made me breathe a little faster as a heat started low in me. I felt it begin to work its way throughout every part of me. 

All I was wearing was my silk night shift that he gently pulled over my head, so I was naked in front of him. 

He sighed, “Oh Tauriel…you are more perfect than I could have ever imagined," as his eyes traveled over my body. “I was too much of a coward to admire you all the times the family went swimming in the solarium. I was also afraid of what it would do to me!”

“Now you can look, touch, and taste all you want. I want to see what it does to you, as I am seeing right now,” I grinned.

I moved to him and began to untie his shorts. He quickly got them off. I took his hand moving us to the bed.  I got on first and scooted over for him, then he climbed on and moved to me.  He was so shy at first as he lay next to me and began to touch me. Like he was in a dream, and any moment he would wake up. 

 With just the tip of his finger, he started by touching my ear point in a slow sensual caress, then moved to my cheek. Giving my skin goosebumps.

His fingers moved over my lips, and I kissed them. 

He leaned down to me, kissing me deeply. His hand cupped and caressed my breast. He used his thumb to rub my nipple. From all the sword work he did, the callouses were a seductive roughness that I thoroughly enjoyed.  He pressed his need against my hip, then began to kiss my neck.  It felt so different with him having a fuller beard than Kíli, but I liked it.  The beads on his mustache tickled a little.

My hands were in his hair at the nape of his neck, scratching the skin lightly. We had both been relatively quiet up to this point, but when he ran his tongue down my throat to my collar bone, it made me cry out with such pleasure. A flame-like lust ignited through me. I cried out his name and groaned softly from the intensity of the lust, Fíli groaned as well, so I knew he felt it too.

My hands moved from his hair to touching his ears, down his neck and shoulders. I squeezed, gently feeling the tightly chorded muscles in his neck and shoulders that I loved so much on Kíli. I could not see it with my eyes, but my hands traced the muscles down his back to his bottom. Even relaxed, because the muscles were so solid, I could feel the strength in him. The soft covering of hair over his entire body was a different texture than Kíli’s.

I had to stop this. I was not going to compare them. They both brought me pleasure, just in different ways.

He was exploring every inch of me with his hands, his mouth, his eyes.  As he moved to my breasts, he began to suck gently, then with more need.  I moaned his name, and again I felt the burst of lust flood over me.  It reminded me of my first time with Kíli.

In my mind, I chided myself again.

  Fíli was more confident about himself now, but shy about what we were doing.  I took his hand and put it between my legs telling him where to rub and how.  He was thrilled when I cried out as the pleasure of his rubbing began to build up an orgasm in me.  He quickly moved between my legs, opened my folds, and whispered softly, “So beautiful.”  He began to lick my clit where he had been rubbing me with his fingers, again he whispered softly, “So perfect.”

I can only say it made me feel humbled that something I never really thought about was making Fíli feel so much, so much beyond just the drive for sex. 

He was so emotional about all of this, it all truly was beautiful and perfect with what we were sharing. 

As I ran my hands through his hair, I begged him, “Fíli, please, suck on my clit. Then put two fingers in me.”

“Like this Tauriel?”

“Yes! Now, curl them towards you and feel for a softer almost spongy spot on the top inside me.”

“Am I doing this right?”

I was panting so hard; I couldn’t articulate anything more than sounds of pleasure.

Between his tongue and fingers, the ecstasy was almost more than I could bear.

I suddenly arched my back feeling the tightening and rush of the orgasm move through me. 

He kept moving his fingers, watching me, as I was trying to catch my breath. He moved up between my legs, kissing me, letting me taste myself on his lips.

 He whispered, questioning me, “Are you ready Tauriel?” 

“Please Fíli. I need you so much right now.” 

I realized as I grasped his length to help him in me that he was not as long as Kíli, but he was larger in girth, so it was a different kind of fullness that he filled me with.

With his eyes focused on mine.

He gradually, slowly, like he was savoring the moment, moved into me, slowly whispering my name; in a long, drawn out, breath.

"Tauriel."

He held still inside me for a moment. I could tell he was almost waiting for this dream to be over and him to wake alone.

I wanted to get him to a point that he no longer felt that fear. I reached up and touched his face saying, “It truly is real my love.” 

He looked lovingly into my eyes. 

 “What do you see in my eyes Fíli?” 

He looked down for a moment, softly snorting out a puff of breath, then back up, smiling sweetly.

“I see desire, need…and love.”

“Yes, Fíli and it is all yours, all for you now.  It always will be there; never fear or doubt that  _Kurdelê!” (My_ _heart of all hearts_ ) 

He whispered, “I won’t,” as he began to thrust slowly.

I gradually matched him as the pleasure in both my body and my heart were amazing.  Making my heart pound with an excitement that I had felt years ago with Kíli during out first time.

I wanted his first time to be as wonderful as mine had been. 

 “Am I doing this right? I’m not hurting you?”

“This is perfect Fíli; you are doing perfectly.” 

I put my hands on his neck and pulled him down to me. I gave him a hard kiss before he nuzzled into my neck. His breath hot in my ear.

He moved at a steady but gentle pace making it a slow build-up in both of us.  I loved the way his muscles rippled as I rubbed his back.  He kissed me with such adoration and passion; it bordered on worship.  He could not get enough of me sighing his name, and I felt the same.

I wrapped my legs around his hips to feel him deeper in me.

Then encouraged him, “Fíli, thrust faster with me!”

He happily did, causing me to arch my back and cry out his name this time.  He groaned as his need built in him, both of us concentrating on the way it felt to make love for the first time together.  Soon every thrust pushed me closer to my orgasm.

He moved to look in my eyes, as he kept softly saying my name over and over. 

Hearing him whisper “Tauriel. My Tauriel.” Aroused me so much.

I reached up touching the side of his face, my fingers moving through his beard. Both of us smiling as we watched the other.

 I could tell the sounds of pleasure I was making were driving his need to a peak as well. 

When mine happened, I dug my nails into his back, tightened my legs, and cried out, nearly screaming, “Oh Valar, Fíli!”

I felt the rush of my orgasm hit me, tightening me around him. He cried out my name in joy as he released into me. 

He shuddered as he watched me through his orgasm. His hips began to rut against me. He was grunted softly with pleasure as his orgasm slowed. His rutting thrusts gave me another orgasm as he slowly stopped and then carefully rested on me in complete contentment. 

We were both breathing hard and sweating just as much. I could feel his heartbeat through my chest.  He nuzzled his face in my neck as he caught his breath. I could feel his afterglow from our lovemaking; it was that strong.

 When he again looked at me with his sky-blue eyes, it was with pure love.

He softly said, “ _I'binê,_   _Amralizi._   _Ishhin e.”_  (My gem, I love you. Marry me.)

“Yes, Fíli!  My love for you is so intense right now. I can’t imagine not being your wife.” 

He nuzzled my neck again, and I think he sobbed. I just wrapped my arms around him rubbing his back, running my fingers through his hair, whispering, “I adore you so much Fíli, I love you more than words can say. I feel so complete with your love for me as my husband.” 

He moved off of me. When he looked at me, there were tears in his eyes as he smiled at me — whispering over and over “ _Amralizi_.  _Amralizi_   _mamahmarlûna” (I love you. I love you, she who has been made love to)_. 

I sighed from the pure joy I felt from him and rubbed the tears off his cheek.  He rested his face in my hand kissing it. 

I teased, “I guess I don’t have to ask you how you feel.”

He chuckled at that. “If I have not expressed it enough by now then I am a total failure.” 

“Fíli! You were amazing!”

 He teased, “Even for my first time?” 

“Oh Fíli, yes especially for your first time.  It is kind of funny you being the virgin here.” 

He laughed, “Not anymore, you made very sure of that.” 

I laughed too and smiled at him.

He said to me, “It was more than I had ever dreamed it could be.” 

“I’m so glad we figured it all out,” I said.  “I wish I had realized my own feelings years ago Fíli.” 

He shushed me, “We’re here now; that’s all that matters.” 

We kissed for a long while after that.  Slow kisses and soft kisses. He got a little playful and nipped my neck several times. I gasped, making him chuckled at that. 

I just smiled at him saying, "You are so silly."

He gently took my lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, then ran the tip of his tongue across it and slowly let go as he held it in his teeth.  I had no idea doing that could bring such erotic pleasure!

He put his lip to my mouth indicating he wanted the same things, so I did. He moaned softly as I caressed his lip with my tongue. I gently bit his lip pulling a little more on it.

“I loved that Fíli, that was so erotic.” 

“For me too.  I wish I had the energy to do everything to you right now that I have spent the past six years dreaming about doing.” 

I smiled, “We have all the time in the world now my love.  Just as I have been for Kíli, I will always be ready for you, for whatever you need or want from me. You are all mine Fíli, and I love everything about you with all my heart.”

 The tenderness and the wonder in his eyes made me choke up. 

I whispered again, “I love you,  _Amrâlimê_. Truly, you are my beloved Fíli.  My heart is so full now.” 

He held me close burying his face in my neck and I could tell he was crying, I felt the tears on my skin and the way he was shuddering. 

I whispered, “Are you Ok my love?” 

Slowly he lifted his head while taking a deep breath.  He looked at me.  “My life is so perfect now with you.” 

I gave him a sweet kiss. “Wait until you hold our child for the first time Fíli.  Then you will know a whole new love like no other.” 

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he wept saying, “I can’t thank you enough my  _Yâsith_ _ê_ , (My wife) for all that you have given me. You are worth more than all the treasures this mountain holds.” 

I kissed him again and felt a tear roll down my own cheek as he looked at me tenderly. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Tauriel. I love all your freckles, how they cover your whole body,” as his hand swept over my stomach, across my ribs, to settle on cupping my breast. 

I laughed to myself as I realized Kíli saying the same thing to me. 

He shyly asked, “Was I at least half as good as Kíli?”

I giggled and swatted him on the nose with my finger, causing him to blink. 

This was it, I would no longer ever compare the two of them, or at least, I would do my very best not to.

“Fíli, you and Kíli are two different dwarves, so it is different, and I like that.”

 I would not want it to be the same thing with both of you. And I certainly will not make a list and compare the two of you. I love you both so much. Both of you are amazing lovers.  I feel so content and satisfied right now, your love for me Fíli is so strong I can feel it everywhere in me.  Those are the most important things I think.” 

“I feel the same way Tauriel.” His hand moved to caress my belly gently.

I put my hand over his when he said, “For so long, I’ve wanted to start a new life in you.” He paused as he looked at our hands, “A part of you, a part of me…our love creating something so precious.”

 I smiled, and my heart clenched, remembering Kíliel letting me know how badly he ached to be a father. It tore through me, how just hours ago, when she showed me the agony he was in from the deep-seated longing to hold and love a child of ours.

 “I will make love to Kíli first, wait a day. Then, together we can create a new life with our love.  I want to make sure the second egg is started by you.  I will hold Kíli’s in stasis until you get me pregnant and I will let them both grow at the same time, to be born together.” 

He pulled me into a tight embrace and softly cried, “Thank you so much Tauriel, thank you, my love.” 

I kissed the tears on his cheek, “This is going to be a wonderful thing Fíli.” 

~~*~~

We snuggled for a while in comfortable silence just enjoying the feeling of being husband and wife. 

Then we opened our hearts, sharing our thoughts and feelings for each other in soft whispers. I was simply so taken by how he looked at me.  The love. The tenderness. The absolute contentment in his eyes, making me realize that Kíli and I had indeed made the right decision, as strange as it all was.  Fíli had a whole new aura to him; he almost literally glowed from the pure joy he felt holding me in his arms.

Knowing we were husband and wife.

 

**Fíli POV-**

Making love to Tauriel… was more than just pleasure; it was her ability to make me feel close to her. So completely connected that it was almost breathtaking to the point I felt like I might not be able to take it all in.  It was at this moment we became a part of each other.

In the time we made love, years of tortured grief and agony whisped away like smoke in a breeze.  I felt cleansed of all the pain and was filled with the pure light of her love for me.  That she  _really_  loved me, not pitied me. Deep in her heart was a place for me to come home to and be forever. She rejoiced with me for our marriage and new life together.

 As well as the child we would make.

I saw a whole new future unfolding before me.  One that included the love of children and family, a place that was a safe haven for my heart and soul.  Kíli and Tauriel loved me so much they were giving me my heart’s desire without a second thought.  I could not think of any time in my life that I had ever felt so complete and so happy.

**Tauriel POV-**

 “Not to ruin the romance at the moment, but would you want to move in with us?”   

He actually looked astonished.

I laughed and said, “What?”

  “Really Tauriel? You would want me here all the time?  What would Kíli think of that?” 

“Oh Fíli, I understand your question but, you are my husband now, of course we want you here all the time. The children will love it, Kíli and I will love the closeness we can now share with you at this level of loving and giving. We will all fully be a bonded family together. I guess we can say you and Kíli are my, co-husbands? Besides, it would be ridiculous to have you walking the halls at night to come and make love to me or vice versa.” 

He got a good chuckle out of that.  “Then yes, I want to be here all the time.  I love the noise, the craziness and all the love you have in your home.  It has been a part of me that has been missing for too long.  I fell in love with you six years ago and spent all that time wanting no other.  I-I was just miserable.  But I couldn’t stay away.  It was so bittersweet.” 

I tilted my head a bit to look in his eyes, “And now you have it all, so no need for any more sadness, right?” 

He smiled, kissed me passionately and said, “Right!” 

“Mmmm, I love you so much Fíli.” 

“I will never tire of that Tauriel.  For so long those words seemed like they would never reach my ears.” 

“I am yours now, and we can say them to each other as often as we want.” 

 “I love you Tauriel.” 

We spooned for a while just making small talk while gently touching and exploring each other.  Forming the bond of husband and wife.  I knew that he needed more time to wrap his head around it, so I bespoke Kíliel.

_“Dwelfling? Would you please ask your Pappa to spend the night there at Grandmother’s with all of you?”_

The silly maid was beside herself with happiness that she felt from us. Especially her Uncle Fíli.

_“ Oh, Mamma he is so happy I just want to laugh and laugh because laughing is when you are happy, and I am so happy for him that he loves you so much and now you are married, and he is just so…happy. Only Pappa has looked at you with as much love as Uncle Fíli is looking at you with._ ” 

She giggled in my mind.  I really needed to get someone to help mind block these children, or they would be scarred for life. 

_“ No Mamma not me, I just love all the love we have in our family.  And now we are going to be a bigger family, and that means more love and more babies and more happiness for all of us!”_

I smiled in my mind, “ _You are_ ** _so_** _right my dear.  Ok tell Pappa to come home in the morning, and that you children can spend the week at Grandmother’s, I know she will be so happy about that.”_  

_“Grandfather is so funny Mamma, he is giving the littles pony rides, and then he has the older boys hang onto his muscles on his arms, and he lifts them up, and they love it!!  Grandmother and I made cookies, and the other maids watched and taste-tested too. We had so much fun with her! I am so happy Mamma.  I could just swoon.”_  

_“Where did you learn that word?”_   

_“I don’t know, but it means you want to just fall on the ground from happiness and I want to do that right now!”_

_“Well you go talk to Pappa and Grandmother, then I will see you in a week when I am pregnant, Ok?”_

_“Ok Mamma, I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too sweetheart.”_

“Fíli, Kíli will spend the night at Mother’s, so we can have some more time to just bond. 

We can also talk about how we are going to work things out with sleeping arraignments.  I just can’t think of any way that we would all be happy, other than getting a larger bed made and having the three of us together.” 

He was stunned that I would want to do that. 

“I thought, I thought that I would have to wait and when you wanted me you would come to my room.” 

“Oh! Oh Fíli, no. That would leave Kíli alone and then when I was with Kíli it would leave you alone.  We are all married now. I think we should all be together.  Then whenever we want to make love, or just snuggle close, we are together for it.  I want both of you with me. I want to be near you both as much as I can.”

“Will it be strange for you to have Kíli and I make love while you are in bed with us?” 

He blushed bright red right through his blond beard, and mumbled, “Well, actually no. It would be rather arousing I would think. Do you mind being watched by me, or maybe I should just roll over?” 

I tried not to laugh, but a giggle came out when I said, “It would be fine if you wanted to watch.” 

He relaxed and grinned, “It will probably make me want to make love to you as well.” 

I smiled back, “I think I can handle that.  I am the lucky one out of this.  I have two husbands who love me dearly and probably all the sex I can handle!” 

He laughed out loud at that. Then kissed me again. 

 “The thought of watching you and Kíli has me aroused already love.  Are you ready for me again?” 

I smiled and surprised him when I said, “Let me be on top this time.” 

He seemed genuinely pleased with that as he lay on his back and I straddled him.  I began kissing him again as I moved from his mouth to his neck, his hands started with cupping and caressing my breasts, playing with my nipples, and squeezing them gently, then he moved to my hips, caressing my bottom.

When he slipped his fingers in me, I gasped at the feeling as I was not expecting it and groaned again as he rubbed my clit.  He then helped me to get him in me, and I began to rock my hips.  He grabbed my hips and arched his back whispering my name, moving in rhythm with me. 

I kept up the steady rhythm and matched his speed as he quickened his thrusts.  The faster thrusting undid me, and I had a spectacular orgasm.  I think my crying out his name as my body clenching around him sent him over the edge as well, when he filled me.  He cried out, then softly grunted as he finished his orgasm with gentle ruts against me.

It was my turn to rest on him.  He held me close and kissed me several times with soft tender kisses, tracing lines on my back with his fingers, stroking my hair, and playing with my ears. 

I moved off of him and lay next to him catching my breath.  He just smiled as he looked at me, running his fingers through my sweaty hair. 

When I was finally rested, I asked him, “Are you hungry?”

“My heart is full, but my belly is empty.”

 I laughed and cuddled closer as he laughed too.

 “Let me make you something.”

 “No Tauriel, I am sure I can come up with something for both of us.  You just rest my love and let me handle this.”

 I smiled and kissed him.

Thank you, _ablâk-bunt_ _kidhuzê. (My golden lion)_

Laughing he said, “That’s perfect for me! I want that one from now on!

“I may have to keep it to  _Kidhuzurâlê (My Golden 'ONE') when we're making love_ ,  I mean the other one is a mouth full to scream in my passion. ” I replied with loving jest.

After he finished snorting a laugh at me, he smiled brightly saying, “Feeding you will be my pleasure.”

“And you give such good pleasure too!”

My poor husband’s face actually turned scarlet red.

 “Oh, Fíli, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you!”

“It’s not so much that, Tauriel. It’s just I’ve never gotten compliments like that, and from you, well, I love it.”

“Well, you’ll just have to get you used to them because you most certainly deserve them my darling  _yâsûn_   _an âzyungâl – (husband and_   _lover_ ).”

 His face started to glow.

I grabbed his hand then snuggled next to him as we walked naked out to the kitchen.

He rummaged through the chill chest, and had me giggling with every, “a-ha, mm-hhmm, oh yes this will do, ah, perfect!”

 Then he said, “take a seat,  _ **galthûna**_ ** _ê_   _yâsith_** and be prepared to be amazed!”  _(My translation from the direct translation-My luscious wife)_

I was grinning so hard my cheeks hurt. Kíli did the same exact thing to me, made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt.

He found some cold chicken, leftover grains, a dressing that was a bit of oil mixed with citrus juice and herbs. Then he put some dried fruit and nuts on the breakfast bar.  In no time, he had made a very delicious lunch for us. 

I remarked, “If this is how you cook with leftovers, I may just quit in the kitchen!” 

He laughed, “It was what Mother use to make it all the time for us as boys as a quick lunch.  Because you can change the ingredients around so much, it’s very versatile, and getting boys to eat healthily was a never-ending quest for Mother.” 

“I think I lucked out with the children having enough dwarf and elf in them that they eat almost everything.  Except for oatmeal raisin cookies!  That nearly caused a riot,” I laughed. 

 “I will make sure to remember that one.”

~~*~~

I was exhausted from the early morning wake up call, the stress of trying to figure everything out and making love twice. So, on top of all of that, and with a full stomach, I asked Fíli, “Are you fine with us just going back to bed for a while to rest?”

 He chuckled, “I think we both wore each other out; I have no problem with that idea.”

We were both physically and emotionally worn out so just snuggling together was wonderful.

I don’t know how long I slept, but I woke up having to use the bathroom, and then just felt too tired even to eat, so I crawled back into bed.

Fíli held me close and spooned with me kissing my neck and ear, whispering how much he loved me.  I held his hand to my face, kissed it, then rolled over and looked at him.

I whispered, “Goodnight my husband.”  His eyes lit up as he beamed a huge smile at me.

“Goodnight my wife,” then slowly we fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any glaring grammatical errors or plot holes, please be kind and give me a shout out. Even though I wrote this, it was very emotional for me (and Fili is fictional!!)


	2. A Bonded Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili POV, the first day together as a bonded triad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Kili's Point Of View because I was wondering what was going through his mind while his wife and brother were, uh, yeah. And what he did during that time. I love how when Fili was selling this to me instead of the Sigrid pairing, this scene of the three of them making love and then bonding was just so beautiful. He knows me too well.
> 
> I know it seems that Tauriel is a take command kind of gal, but she was captain of Thranduil's royal guards for two hundred years, she is kind of used to having things run a tad on the disciplined side of things, she is just a natural born leader. Kili as the second heir really just went along with life wherever it took him so he could care less. Unless of course there is trouble and then he goes from mellow to murder if needs be. 
> 
> Fili has been groomed to be the crown prince, but in that, he was always told what to do, how to do it, when to do it and so he is used to taking orders, so it is simply something he never even thinks about when Tauriel is running the show. But same as Kili, if anything comes between him and his family or people he is in full warrior mode. 
> 
> They still practice in the arena every day. 
> 
> Just because they are no longer at war, that is simply no excuse to go soft and go to seed. That is not really in a young dwarf grown's DNA so to speak. As they age and settle, then corpulence can take hold and they are more homebodies. But the Line of Durin has never rested on their laurels and with so many children to be an example for, there is no "couch potato" life for the family.

**Kíli POV-**

At first, everything was fine. I had fun talking with Mother and Dwalin while watching the children interacted with them. It warmed my heart seeing Mother bake cookies with her granddaughters as Dwalin rough and tumbled with the boys.

Mother asked, “Would any of you like to go to the market?”

 Of course, she received a shouted chorus of, “YES!”

We had a potty run before we left. Followed by a reminder that if you had to go potty while at the market, _please,_ tell a grown up so we could make the necessary stops along the way.

That was a lesson learned the hard way with Kílian peeing his trousers in the market as a toddler.

We bought lunch for all the children first from a maid selling pulsar and bread. Dwalin and I got venison steak sandwiches, while Mother got grilled meat, potatoes, and mushrooms on a stick. We washed it all down with lingonberry juice (and maybe Dwalin and I snuck an ale and shared it) then bought fried dough.

It was the messiest food to eat with the sugar powder coating, but it was simply divine; comparable to heaven in your mouth. Even as a dwarfling it made my eyes roll back in my head.

We then felt it best to have a potty break for all parties involved.

From there we viewed the sellers' stalls that had material Mother wished to have made into tunics and trousers for the boys and gowns for the maids.

“Children, I am going to have some new clothes made for you. I am giving you the choice of colors and patterns, within reason of course. Then the cloth will be sent off to the tailors and seamstresses. When finished, it will be delivered to your hall.”

The three of us adults, as well as the seller, had a good laugh when every single dwelf seemed drawn to the most outrageous colors and patterns available. The seller was a kindly older dwarf who winked at us as he artfully steered each dwelf to a more moderate variation of what they had first chosen.

After that Kíliel and Kílian wanted to visit the apothecary.

The littles weren’t interested and wanted to play, so Dwalin and Mother took them all to the play grounds on the outskirts of the market, while I curiously went with the twins.

I was stunned when they pulled out lists of the things they wanted.

“What is all this stuff, you two?”

“Some of it for Mamma’s teas and tinctures, she always says she can never have enough.”

“Some of it is for Milton.”

“What does Milton needs herbs for?”

“He told me he keeps getting a gassy belly because I don’t visit him enough, and I guess I don’t. If I don’t ride him enough to help him digest his food, he makes stinky wind that the other ponies don’t like. I feel bad for him, so I mix dry fennel and some fennel seeds in his mash, and he feels much better.”

“Why am I clueless on all this,” I pondered, “I live with you two, and I had no idea you knew these things.”

“Mamma teaches us, Pappa. I know I will never be an herbal healer like Sissy, but as Mamma says, ‘You can never know too much,’ so I may need to know how to use herbs one day. I am better at healing with my pipes, but what if I lost them in an emergency?”

I was floored by these two. “I am very proud of both of you to be learning from your Mamma.”

They grinned at me as the apothecary tallied it up. “I will send the bill to your account Prince Kíli.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that very much.”

 The twins then gave him a small basket with something wrapped in cloth.

“This wouldn’t be your mamma’s toffee chocolate chip pound cake would it?”

“YEP!”

“Well, give my thanks to your mamma for indulging an old dwarf in his sweet tooth.”

“We will, we promise.”

The three of us rambled to the play grounds only to find Rian and Riel sound asleep, with Gaelan and Gaeliel not far behind.

I laughed after I said, “You wore them out that quick?”

“T’wasnna hard lad. They had full bellies, and with a romp or two, it had them out cold. These two wannad tah wait fer yeh. Think yeh can carry ‘em Kíli?”

“I sure can. Twins, help Grandmother with her parcels please.”

When we got back, the four littles went down for their naps, while the twins had Mother take them to see Milton for his treat and more than likely a ride.

I was exhausted from the early morning stress and was wondering what was happening. I must have dozed for a bit because I was pounced awake by Kíliel (smelling rather strongly of pony).

“Pappa, Mamma needs you to spend the night here. Uncle Fíli needs more time to bond with her, and then she’d like us kids to stay with Grandmother and Grandfather for a week so you can bond as a married…uh…, what are you now?”

I laughed, “I suppose you could say triad, instead of a couple, as triad is three.”

“I like that! I am so happy Pappa.”

“Me too Dwelfling. Is Uncle Fíli happy?”

“Oh, my goodness Pappa! He is so happy and not sad, and he is so in love with Mamma only you love her that much, and she is so happy too. I’m so happy for our family Pappa, we are getting bigger and have so much love!”

“Indeed, we do, my darling.”

Mother came over just then asking, “What is Kíliel going on about? She said Tauriel wants you to spend the night here. Then have Dwalin and I watch the children for a week?”

I was in the hot seat; we didn’t want anyone to know yet. “Ah, um, well, uh…”

“Never mind Kíli, that will be fine. We love having the children here, and you have a spare room unless you want to bunk in with the boys?”

“I’ll take the spare room, they sleep like rocks, but I may be leaving early.”

“OK, son.”

After one of Mother’s more spectacular roasts for dinner, then some floor games, it was bedtime routine.

Mother and Dwalin were pros at this so everyone was in bed, read to, and thoroughly kissed quicker than Tauriel and I could do at home.

I was probably the only one not sleeping. I ached for Tauriel. I knew we had made the right choice marrying Fíli; I had no doubts. What hurt was the loneliness, I had never been without her since before we wed, and the pillow was a lame substitute for my wife.

I tried to sleep but ended up thinking about what our new life would be like with Fíli. I had a few somewhat sexual thoughts about the three of us. I thought I was simply crazy because I had no idea what was going to happen in that area of our marriage.  We’d have to figure some routine out, I supposed.

Although thinking about it, having an extra set of hands at bedtime and first thing in the morning, or even for the short trips in and out of the mountain, Fíli would be a huge help. He had been practically living with us already so adding the extra time he now would be with us would help the three of us adults and I guess thinking on it the children as well, in the transition to having Fíli as a full-time parent and spouse.

Thinking back to the sexual aspect of it, I might even get a chance to sleep during her ‘Happy Trimester,’ when she wanted so much sex. My nether regions actually cheered for the first two weeks after the birth of the babies.

That woman was sex crazed! Then after the six weeks of bleeding out, she felt she had to make up for the time she had to hold off, and I spent three weeks in a near sex coma.

Yep, Fíli would definitely make THAT easier!

Any dwarf that ever marries a she-elf needs to receive a warning of a fact he’d never thought he’d ever think was possible… “Do we have to Tauriel? I mean, maybe you should rest your girl bits for a year or two, or eight…”

THOUGHT, but never said. I’d be a dead dwarf if I ever said that, I chuckled in my mind.

I think I laid there for about 5 hours until I could no longer stand it. I had to get home, NOW!

As I was dressing, I heard a knock.

“Pappa?”

“Yes, Dwelfling?”

“Are you going home now?”

“I am sweetie; I miss your Mamma so much. I have never been away from her since we wed and my heart aches for her.”

“Would you like me to tell her you are coming home?”

“Yes, please, sweetie, I don’t want to startle her or your uncle Fíli.”

“I love you, Pappa. Thank you for marrying Uncle Fíli and Mamma. It feels so good to feel him so happy. He is so excited to make a baby with Mamma.”

I hugged her and said, “I know. I am happier than I have ever been knowing we are all one big family now. So, please, bespeak Mamma. I’m running home as fast as I can.”

“I will Pappa. I know Mamma will make you happy too.”

I smiled at her and shook my head. “Yes, she will. Now back to bed with you.”

She gave me a giggling kiss, and we both went our separate ways.

~~*~~

**Tauriel’s POV-**

We completely wore each other out because next thing I knew I heard Kíliel bespeaking me to wake up.

_ “Pappa is running home now Mamma.  He missed you so much all night.  He kept thinking he had not slept alone since before you were married, and he didn’t sleep a wink. He was lonely Mamma.”  _

_ “Thank you, honey.  As soon as Pappa gets home, I will make him as happy as I made Uncle Fíli, Ok?" _

_ “Ok, Mamma. I love you so much and tell Uncle Fíli I love him too.” _

_  “I will my darling.”  _

_ “Bye Mamma.” _

I slipped out of bed letting Fíli sleep.  It was still rather early, but my heart went out to Kíli. He was right; we had never been apart since we married.  Our marriage was going to take a while to get everything worked out to a smooth finish, but I knew we had made the right choice.

 I had barely gotten out to the kitchen when Kíli tackled me. He held me like he had not seen me for a year.  Then he kissed me until I saw stars.

“I never want to do that ever again Tauriel. I never want to be away from you like that. I don’t know how we are going to work that out with Fíli, but I am a wreck right now. I need to make love to you so bad it aches in my heart.”

 As I held him, I said, “I am so sorry love, I had no idea it would do this to you.  A new situation like this is going to take a little while for all of us to work things out, but as far as never being away from me again, Fíli is happy with the idea of the three of us sharing a bed.  He hopes you don’t mind him watching us make love.”

 He chuckled, “I thought about that while I lay awake all night.  I was thinking the same thing, that it would be rather arousing watching him make love to you.”

 I laughed, “Goodness, are you two brothers or what?”

He smirked as he stared at me with his sable brown eyes that I loved so much.

I said, “Shall we go give this a test run to see how it works?”

 “Yes, please my love!”

He was naked by the time we got to the bedroom and jumped on the bed making it bounce, waking Fíli up.  Fíli was a bit confused at first, then it hit him what had happened, and he smiled at Kíli.

“Good morning brother!”

 “It will be once I make love to our wife.”

 We stared at each other at how odd that sounded, then at the same time we all grinned.

 Fíli scooted over, and I got on the bed.

 I laughed, “Now _I’m_ the one with performance anxiety.”

 Both husbands kissed my cheeks, each at the same time grabbed a breast, making us all laughed again.

Fíli said, “Don’t let me stop you, but I am warning you…” he pulled the comforter down to show me what he thought of the idea. I caressed his length making him groan.

Kíli jokingly snipped, “Hey, it’s my turn!”

 “Ok boys play nice.”

That put us all into a fit of giggles as Kíli opened his arms to me.

I slipped over to him and into his embrace.  He immediately claimed my mouth, moaning, as I reached for him and stroked him.  He cupped my breast and played with my nipple making me sigh into his mouth.

When he began to thrust into my hand I moved to get him between my legs.  He moved quickly, I surprised myself at how ready I was for him.  I felt his length fill me completely, leaving me gasping from his deep hard thrusts.  He was in such an urgent need; it was a good thing I was so ready because we orgasmed together.  He thrust several more times after he had released in me, then he collapsed on me. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his hair and running my fingertips along his spine.

He had his face buried in my neck, so all I heard was a muffled, “Oh, Valar, I needed that!!”

Fíli chuckled and said, “I know what you mean Kee.”

 Kíli moved his head up a little and said, “Well, we have a week to make up for lost time before the children all come home.”  He flopped his face back into my neck and let his breathing slow down a bit.

Then he took a deep breath and rolled off of me, to lay next to me. Usually, he would pull me to him and hold me close,  it was awkward as we now were not sure what to do.

I could see and tell Fíli was more than ready to make love to me; I just needed to catch my breath.

He skootched over to me and began gentle foreplay of brushing my skin with his fingertips.  He moved all over touching the erogenous zones on my legs and arms.  It felt so soothing in helping me calm down and gently stimulating me at the same time.  He went from his fingers to his lips and tongue touching me in all the same places over my whole body.

“Please Fíli, kiss my neck again. I love the feeling of your beads on my skin and beard scruffing my neck.

He started gently. I moved my hand to his length and was stroking him while he necked with me.  He sucked on my skin and, knowing how I reacted last time; he nipped a few times making me gasp.

“I am ready Fíli; make love to me!”

He did not waste a second as I opened my legs to him.  He was so eager I didn’t get a chance to guide him in. He thrust until he found my opening and then groaned as he sunk deep in me.  He was up on his arms looking down at me as he began to thrust.

I closed my eyes and arched my back as the pleasure swept through me.  I knew it was Kíli when I felt my breast being caressed and my neck kissed. It was amazing to think I had two husbands making love to me.

 Kíli moved his hand down to my clit and rubbed me while Fíli thrust in me, building me up to a double orgasm.

Fíli took a bit longer than Kíli as he had less need after making love twice in the night.  I cried out both their names over and over as they lavished their love on me.  I could feel the buildup, and I tried grabbing for the sheets to hold, Kíli took my hand as I orgasmed. I squeezed his hand and screamed, as the sweetness of Fíli’s lovemaking and Kíli’s rubbing rushed over me.  I felt him fill me as he cried out my name and shuddered through his orgasm.  When he was done, he moved off me.

I already knew what I wanted.

 “Fíli, would you please spoon my back so that I can cuddle Kíli?”

 Fíli held my breast in his hand and had his chin on my shoulder while I rested on his arm. Kíli twined his fingers with mine as he kissed me and put his forehead to mine.  I knew I was thoroughly satisfied, and I think both husbands were too.

 Fíli whispered, “I love you, my wife.”

 I turned my head to his and kissed him saying, “I love you, my husband.”

 I knew how much it meant to Kíli when we first wed to hear that.

**~~*~~**

I must have drifted off to sleep after that because when I woke up, I was on my back with one husband cradled in my arm on one side and the other husband cradled in my other arm, both cupping a breast.

 I didn’t giggle out loud, but I did smile as I thought about how these two had grown up together and all they had shared in life. And now, with this new life, all we were sharing in together.

 I just dozed while I waited for one of them to wake up. Unfortunately, my bladder made it so I had to wake them both up.

It was so cute though because they just moved together and like two little brothers, snuggled together and fell back asleep.  It was so endearing to see that.

I figured as long as I was up I might as well start breakfast and see if that woke the two of them up.

I went to the bathroom and came out to the kitchen.

I figured a breakfast casserole would be the best bet as it would stay hot if they slept longer.  I fixed one up with sliced potatoes, a cheesy white sauce, leftover corn, and diced ham that was also left over. That’s what I loved about casseroles, you used up leftovers, and it was something entirely new.

After some seasoning, I got that in the oven. I cut up some strawberries, added blueberries and the very last of this season’s pineapple. I’d have to wait almost a year for the traders to come with more. I added a little honey and a splash of lemon juice, putting that in the chill chest.

Then I sat with my tea and thought today we should move Fíli in and get our room set up with him in it.  We could put his old bed in a spare room as I did not think he was going to need to ever sleep in there but better safe than sorry if he ever wanted some alone time away from the craziness.  The heavens knew I did from time to time.

 I had no idea how the rest of the family would take this or our friends.  It would eventually come out.  I suppose we would cross that bridge when we came to it. It worked for us, so if someone could not accept it, then we would have to ask them to leave.

I wanted the husbands to get me pregnant before the children got home as it was such special lovemaking to create life.  It was so different than the casual lovemaking we had every other time.

I hoped Fíli would feel that.  A sliver of a thought bespoke my mind before it jumped out but not before I felt that a certain young maid would help her uncle feel that love like she felt whenever Kíli and I made a set of twins.

It was a wonder that child was not a basket case getting into our minds as she did.  But she seemed to be able to handle it, and she was a fantastic help getting Fíli to accept all this.  So, a little of her support would not be a problem.

  She was going to be a force to be reckoned with when she got older though.  She would be a powerful empathic-healer.  She could heal minds as well as bodies, and that was very rare.  I had a touch of it to help calm people down, but she could take hold of your whole mind and put thoughts in there.  I could think of many battle-weary warriors who would benefit from that.

The part that I was most grateful for was that at this point it seemed power to not affect her mental wellbeing.  She could take on the pain and turmoil of others and easily shunt it off having no problems from it.  If it stayed like that she would be in very high demand as a healer.

I could smell the food cooking, so I knew the husbands would be up soon.

 I loved that thought more than anything. Who would have thought when I woke up yesterday that I would have two husbands a day later and be the happiest woman on middle earth? I just sighed with utter contentment thinking about how much I loved them both so much.

  I saw no reason to put on clothes.  I wasn’t cooking anything that would burn me, and I felt Fíli would appreciate the view.  I giggled at my own thought.

 “What’s so funny?” I heard him say.

I looked up smiling to see him, “I was just thinking about you, my love.”

  He beamed when I said that.  “What were you thinking?”

“That I saw no point in getting dressed as you would probably appreciate the view.”

 “Oh, believe me, I do!”  He came over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my neck and then my lips.

 “I like that kind of good morning.”

He chuckled. Again, kissing me deeply as he caressed my back, my bottom and ran his hands through my hair.  His smile when he looked at me was so precious.

“I just can’t believe two days ago when I woke up I was the most miserable dwarf on middle earth and now in just two days I have never been so happy in my life.”  He softly whispered, “I love you so much Tauriel…my wife.”

“Being a husband comes so naturally to you Fíli. In just a day you have settled in, and it seems like we have been like this forever now. Even though everything is so new, there is such confidence in you.”

He smiled shyly, “I don’t feel that way, but I am glad you see me that way.  It is a relief for me to have us blending so well.”

“It is the pure love we have for one another that is making this all work my darling husband.  You and your brother are so close, and my love for both of you is so intense, it has created an atmosphere that can only be loving and fulfilling.”

 “I think you are right Tauriel. How are you feeling?”

 “I’m fine. Why?”

 “Well, you made love four times in less than a day, aren’t you sore from all that?”

  I smiled as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

 “Thank you for thinking of me my love, but really, I’m fine.  Kíli and I have made love more times than that in a day before so no worries.  Besides, if I was sore and you had a need, I can always use my mouth.”

The startled look on his beet-red blushing face was hilarious.

 I giggled and said, “Fíli are you blushing?”

  He coughed and chuckled, “You-you, just took me by surprise there with that.”

  “Do you like the idea?”

 “Tauriel, what male wouldn’t?!” he laughed.

“True, Kíli has never said no to my ministrations to him down there.”

“What are you two talking about me?”

 “Good morning darling.”

 He came over and hugged me, kissing me. “So, what did I do or not do?”

 “Oh, it’s nothing like that.  I was telling Fíli you have never said no to me using my mouth on you.”

 “Why on earth would I?!”

 “That’s what I said Kíli. I was asking her if she was sore from the two of us. She said no, but if she was, she could take care of my needs that way. It just really took me by surprise is all.”

 “Yeah, our wife is full of surprises.  The first time she did that to me I was standing up and almost fell over she surprised me so much. I was completely not expecting it.”

  Kíli asked, “What smells so good?”

 “Breakfast. I wasn’t sure when you two were going to wake up, so I just made a casserole, and it smells done to me.  Darling, would you get the fruit I cut up out of the chill chest?”

 “Sure.” They both answered at the same time, and we all busted up laughing.

 “That could get confusing,” Fíli said.

 “We’ll figure something out,” I said.

 Fíli got the fruit and juice, Kíli got the plates, glasses, and silverware, then we sat down.

“So,” I said, “We should have Fíli move in today while the children are gone and get that settled.  I don’t think you will be using your bed Fíli, but perhaps sometimes you might want to get away from all the little crazies we have running around here and want some quiet time. So, a spare room will be available.  We have plenty of room in our bedroom for your dresser and wardrobe, but I am not sure what else you would need to bring.”

 He thought about it and said, “I guess then all I really need is the stuff for my clothes.  You have everything else I would need.  I think Kíli and I can handle that without help.”

“Well if you are not too tired you can do that after breakfast.  Then we can spend the rest of the day figuring  everything else out.  I did want to bring up that I would like to be pregnant before the children get back home.  It is such a special time that I usually send the children to Mother’s for that anyway.”

 “Is there anything special we need to do?” Fíli asked

“No, not really,” I said, “Prepare your mind that when we do make love that night, it will be to start a new life.  It makes the moment very intimate and brings us closer together than just everyday lovemaking.

 It is a miraculous time Fíli.

I think for you with it being your first time it will be very emotional for you.  In a good way of course, but it fills your whole being up with an extraordinary kind of love, and when I tell you life has started I am sure it will be very moving for you as well.”

Fíli had a huge grin on his face as he just took in my words and processed the fact that in less than a week he would start a new life in me.  And in less than two years he would hold that little life in his arms, and his heart.

 I leaned over the table and kissed him. He just smiled at me, whispering ‘amrâlimê’ to me.

I said, “I hope you both know how much it means to me to have you both say that to me.  You are both my beloved, my husbands.”

Kíli smiled at his brother and said, “It’s a new life for all of us.”


	3. Brothers! OMG! Breaking the fourth wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interview with Fili and Kili. I did it this way because as I tried to do POV's the two of them kept arguing in my head and I finally just did this and everyone was happy! And quiet. Like a car ride with preschoolers when they finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking the 4th wall (does everyone know what that means?) Instead of just reading the story my characters are talking about stuff that is "outside" of the story. I really hope you like it, it is different but the guys were being such brats I gave up and this popped into my head and here we are. I have no clue if I will ever do it again, I enjoyed it, and it was funny to me at least and the guys too. 
> 
> it is short and turned into more of a segue than anything. *hiding in bed for three days before I check on the story again*

**Fíli & Kíli’s POV: Through questions from the Narrator- **

**N:** So, I guess this all seems so natural to the two of you simply because of your love for each other as brothers as well as your combined love for Tauriel and the children? 

**F:** If I may Kee?

**K:** Yeah, sure.

**F:** For myself, I have to openly admit that pining after Tauriel for 6 years...*

***K:** _Wouldn’t you say it was more of a yearning?_ *

**F:** No. Not a strong enough word Kíli, not by a long shot. Pining is a better word because it really captures the whole picture of what was happening to me for 6-long-long-long-years.

**N:** Fíli is correct in this Kíli.

The definition for pining is; _to_ _yearn deeply; suffer with longing; long painfully;_ _to_ _fail gradually_ _in_ _health_ _or_ _vitality from grief, regret,_ _or_ _longing._  

Now, I don’t know about you Kíli, but I think Fíli went through a tad bit more than you did, for way longer than you did.

**K:** Sorry Fee, I knew from Kíliel that you were hurting bad, but I had no clue it was affecting you to the point you were physically sick and hurting. I wish you’d told us sooner.

**F:** It was my own stupidity I guess. Now that I think on it, there were so many ways I could have dropped hints or something to see what you thought and not get in trouble. Maybe I’m a masochistic dwarf? 

**K:** Tauriel and I haven’t tried that yet.

**F:** Tried what?

**K:** BDSM.

**F:** Oh. WAIT, WHAT?!?!?!?? 

**K:** Keep your shorts on Fee!! Sheesh!

  **F:** Sorry. You and Tauriel seem to like to spring shocking things on my poor innocent mind.

**K:** *SNORTING SO LOUD THE MIC SQUEALS* Oops, sorry!! I think your, “Innocent” (yeah right) mind is going to have to get used to that.

**F:** *facepalm* Do the readers really need to be hearing this?

**K:** Hearing? Don’t you mean reading?

  **F:** Semantics? Seriously Kee?!

**N:** Uhm, Guys…we are getting a bit off track here and like Fíli said the readers might not be ready for all that bedroom stuff yet.

**K:** If they’ve read the first two books they should be more than ready for everything we are going to do in this one!

**N:** SPOILER Kíli!!!

  **K:** *unrepentant grin w/ accompanying puppy dog look that melts every single heart. *

**N:** Sigh… Kíli, if there had been a Lord of the Rings in this story, we could have just forgone Frodo, sent you directly to Mordor and you could have given Sauron those, those, eyes…He would have burst into tears and tossed the bloody ring in the damn volcano himself and then jumped in afterward. 

**K:** (Yaasss! Works… _Every. Single. Time_ )

**N:** Yes, well… So, is it all happy times? Do you see any problems in the future?

  **F:** Our contract with the author plainly states, and I quote, “Fluff, some fluffy drama, no angst.” So, I am pretty sure if we do run into any bumps in the road we will be able to handle them.

**K:** Yup, she promised us a Happily Ever After! So, I’m not worried.

  **N:** I think we will wrap this up and perhaps chat again. Thank you both for your time. And you gently reader, (you horny little devil) I hope this break in the fourth wall has not spoiled the story. I just wanted to get both guys at once because they would have simply been repeating themselves.

**F &K:** We love our lives now and Tauriel is the greatest woman ever, (DO NOT, tell Mother!) let Dwalin do that. Ok, we gotta run, things to do, people to see, babies to make!!

**N:** *groans* The author is not paying me enough for these two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I want, need, crave.............just do it!


	4. Bonding and Making Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fili as an official husband and member of the family...it's time to make babies and bond and husbands and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finding that I want to use more and more Khuzdul words. The Dwarrow Scholar, bless them forever, has been helping me, but I don't want to be a huge pain in their arse.
> 
> So...What I know of Nordic languages (Norwegian, Icelandic and ancient Norse -kind of like old English only much more pure-) and Khuzdul, I am taking a lot of liberty in creating new words that are not canon nor official, only my creations. When I do this, I will use Italics, bold and underline the word just so you know it's mine. 
> 
> Real life...is January finally over?!?!? It felt like a bazillion years long! Ugh, please let the rest of the year have a 1000% improvement.  
> I do not think I could survive the insanity that is my real life if every month was like January.
> 
> This is a medium long chapter that rates a very strong E as well, that's what rating you give when you are telling adults how babies are made in a nonclinical way. E is for romance and steam. I pray that this does not make you cringe, pull your shirt up to your eyes, or peek through your fingers and you die of second-hand embarrassment!!! I really tried to make this very moving and to express how much this has meant to Fili.  
> For me as the writer to be bawling my eyes out as I am writing because what the characters are telling me is so swoon-worthy (to me-I have no clue what your swoon scale is) tells me, that for me at least, I did a damn good job. Grammar can go to hell LOL 
> 
> I swear for what I pay Grammarly I am not getting my money's worth. I mean, I don't get paid to try and get rid of floppy verbs and add strong, vibrant verbs. 
> 
> I have a real life to live and sorry but I write like I talk. 
> 
> Now if I had a BETA willing to take the amount I pay Grammarly, or out of the goodness of their heart and do all that stuff, then you'd get WOW, POP, ZING. For now, you are getting flop.  
> At least I am learning how to make the sentences easier to read...right?!?

**Tauriel’s POV-** We were getting into a routine and settling in with each other.  Which was why I was glad Dís had taken the children. 

Both husbands were excited that tonight Kíli would get me pregnant. 

Fíli wasn’t sure exactly what he would feel but he knew from what I had told him it would be special. 

We all bathed together and just talked for a while. Then I got the pleasure of having them both dry me off.

“I’m getting spoiled by this!”

To which Fíli said, “As you should be.”

  “Fíli I will be concentrating on Kíli tonight and you should watch to feel a part of it. Concentrate on what you are feeling, what you are thinking. When you and I make love, it will just be me concentrating on you while Kíli watches. I’m not certain how you will feel. What do the two of you think about that?”

“Amrâlimê, even though I understand that you want to just concentrate on us like it has been for the past three pregnancies, well, I guess, I guess with Fíli here, I hope you understand but I want him to be a part of this. It is the three of us now even though only we are loving to make our child. Fíli will also be a father to this child. That’s my feelings anyway.”

“You’re right. It is something I have to get used to, that it is the three of us, we all have a voice in our decisions with our family. OK. Fíli, what do you feel like with what I’ve said, and Kíli has said?”

“I’m nervous saying this. I want to put that out there first. I love you two so much and am so happy we are a family, and that tonight a child will be created.  I do feel strongly that I am its father as much as Kíli is.

I may not biologically be its father but in my heart and soul, I am.  I-I really want to be a part of the love you two are going to share, I want to share in it too. Not because I feel left out or anything or that you are…I don’t know, I guess…I just want to love with both of you, so it feels like we all made this baby. All of us loving each other; and the baby that, that love will create will be ours. Does that sound stupid?”

He was so emotional and trying so hard to hold it all in.  I had been giving orders instead of communicating with my husbands. I felt lousy!

I grabbed Fíli, toppling us on the bed as I held him tight.

“I am so sorry _Kidhuzurâl!!_ Oh Fíli, I love you so much. Yes, you are as much a part of us, as each of us is a part of each other. I’ve spent so long thinking in terms of a couple, and now I have to get used to a triad.

Please, never let me, uh, command you, I think like you were one of my troops.

It has only been 6 years compared to 200. Elves change slowly and so much in my life has changed so fast, it often confuses me, and I simply revert back to what I know without realizing it.

Kíli always sets me straight,” I giggled, “I want you to do the same thing. Do not let me make you feel anything less than the amazing husband and father you are.”

He had been looking right in my eyes the whole time I spoke. He caressed my face with both hands and then gently kissed me.

Reaching out to Kíli, who hopped on the bed and snuggled with us, he whispered, _“menu tessu, Ibinê,_ Kee _."  (You are my everything, my Gem, Kee)_

“You are our everything as well Fee, that’s why we are here and why we are working on blending the three of us. We are three different people but with one ultimate love.

_Amrâlimê_ , let’s all make our baby tonight and then another tomorrow.”

I was of course crying, “Oh my loves, what did I ever do to deserve you both. I am so in love with you two, so deeply in love.”

They held me and Fíli said, “As we are with you. I’m ready whenever you two are.”

Both husbands already had me spoiled rotten with the constant affection they showered on me.  It was not a competition or one trying to outdo the other. It was the fact that we all were so in love with each other that it just spilt over and it was natural to do.  I lavished love on both of them as well.

 

Kíli and I had shared this tremendous bonding three times and it never ceased to amaze me that knowing we were creating new life changed how we thought and felt and even the very way we made love.  Now it was Fíli’s turn to be a part of this powerful love.

I could feel the power of it all change as I smiled and said, “Oh, my loves.”

Fíli moved over and gently nuzzled my neck and places soft kisses there. Suddenly we were all in our own little bubble.  As I looked into his adoring sky-blue eyes and Kíli’s sable eyes they both had such sweet smiles for me.

 I felt that little sliver of Kíliel’s mind touch mine.

_“Dwelfling, open your Pappa and Uncle Fíli’s minds to mine like yours is to me. I can feel the power of gift wanting to do this.”_

_“I do mamma, I want you all to hear, and see, and feel all the love you have for each other. It hurt when everyone was confused because no one knew what the other was feeling. Thank you, Mamma, for letting me do this.”_

 I said, _“Make it forever my sweet.”_

 I got a very happy affirmation from her. I could tell she was bubbling with joy from all the love she was experiencing.  Thank heavens she did not experience the physical side of it. 

I heard the husbands gasp as they heard Kíliel’s giggle.

Both their eyes got wide as all of a sudden I poured my love into my thoughts for them and the miracle we were about to make.  I simply said, “Shh,” and they nodded. 

Kíli’s love for me was filling my heart and mind as well, as he entered me and his mind caressed mine. He tenderly kissed me as he began to move his hips and thrust in me. I arched my back as the pleasure stroked through me. 

Fíli had returned to kissing my throat, I turned my head to kiss him fully while Kíli moved in me and slowly, lovingly built me up. Fíli caressed my hair and then with his mind asked if he might pleasure me while Kíli made love to me. My joy was all the answer he needed as he moved his finger down to rub and pleasure me.

Both husbands took me to the special place this lovemaking always carried me to.  Both Kíli and Fíli cried out with me as Kíli released and filled me and I released my egg.

I was touching both their faces in soft caresses and with my fingertips as we slowly caught our breath, and all three of us cried.

As we rested afterward, all snuggled together, Kíli hummed the song he always did from when we made love, like the first time when we got pregnant with all 6 children.  His humming always returned me to the fond memories of our wedding night in the little cave.  It was a wonderful way to end our lovemaking in creating new life.

Fíli had never seen it and now in his mind, he blushed as he saw through our memories our first time together. Kíli and I both hugged him and kissed him as we enveloped him in those memories that were now his as well.

 We drifted off to sleep and a short while later I was awoken by the now familiar feeling of the egg being fertilized. 

I smiled to myself and gently woke Kíli and Fíli.  Kíli had always loved to know when life started. For Fíli it was very emotional to know a new life was in me and that tomorrow when I woke them after we made love, it would be to tell them his child was now alive and growing in me.

As they opened their eyes to look at me, Fíli’s were filled with wonder. Kíli’s were just brimming with the deep connection he always felt with our unborn babies.

  It was new with our minds open to feel the loving bond that we felt in our hearts but now connected in our minds and were sharing with Fíli. 

Then we drifted off to sleep again. 

Our dreams were shared as we slept and felt the love of this little one who was in stasis until tomorrow. In my sleep, I conveyed to the little one that they would be having company soon. I was surprised, and felt a sleepy connection with Fíli and Kíli, as we all felt the baby’s joy.

The next evening Kíli lay on the bed and snuggled with Fíli and me. 

Fíli was so overwhelmed by what we were going to do.  The love between the three of us was so intense and yet so gentle. Kíli and I fed off of Fíli’s joy and it became our own.

He tenderly aroused me with his mind and body.  We caressed each other and as I stroked him to get him ready, he kissed my neck the way I loved him doing.

 Now that he could hear and feel my likes he kept doing them longer knowing when I was ready for something new to light my passion even more.  Everything about this was so emotionally intense I didn’t want a lot of foreplay.

I wanted him to make love to me and create our child.

His mind told me he was ready, “Are you ready, Ibinê?”

I smiled, cupping both his cheeks, whispered, “Yes.”

  His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked at me in wonder when I said, “Make love to me _Kidhuzurâlê,_ and we’ll start a new life, one who will be part of each of us.”

 The yeaning he had had for so long to have me as a wife and to have a child with me was very heady and overpowering for all of us. 

He kissed me with such fervor as he entered me, the excitement of creating a child was so strong in his mind.  He wanted to make this incredible moment last as long as he could because of the intensity of it all. 

We entwined our fingers, Kíli putting his hand over our and gently squeezing, his emotions became ours. So warm, filled with so much gratification, for the elation and wonder Fíli was experiencing.

Fíli’s thrusts were slow and deep, making me crave him to move faster, he did so, and I cried out the pleasure that drown out everything around us, everything but the powerful feeling of the life we were going to make with the love the three of us had for each other. 

He brought me to a euphoric orgasm that his mind just held me in.  

He knew he was nearing his release. The pure, unadulterated joy he felt as it suddenly came, releasing into me, made him cry out my name with such love!

 I felt tears in my eyes and was beginning to cry from the happiness that not only he felt, but all of us did in knowing that in a very short while he will have created a child, our child.

He moved off me and brought me close to him.  His mind was just a whirl of emotions as I helped him settle down to rest.

 He said to me, “You go ahead and sleep Ibinê, I simply cannot. 

“Kiss me Fíli!

He tenderly kissed me and sighed deeply as he rested his forehead against mine.  I nestled into his arms as Kíli spooned my back, and drifted off wondering how he was going to react to the news when it happened.

 When I opened my eyes at the familiar feeling, he was still looking at me. 

I smiled at him, saying, “Our child has started my love.”

  I was not at all prepared for the powerful flood of emotions that came from him as he burst into tears and held me in an almost crushing embrace. 

Softly repeating, “I love you Tauriel, I love you. Thank you _I_ _binê,_ thank you so much.”

  He sobbed from the joy that filled him as he had no idea how else to express it.  He looked back at me with tears streaming down his face.

His hand covered my belly, “Our baby.” 

“Yes, my love, our baby.”

I moved up and kissed him as he lowered his head to mine. Moving his mouth to mine. 

When we came up for air, he laughed, then started to cry again. 

It was then that Kíli tentatively touched our minds. He wanted to be a part of this, he was feeling everything too and yearned to be included. Fíli looked at him. Opened an arm to him and Kíli came right over.  We all embraced as we all cried with joy for the lives that were now growing in me; that were a part of each of us. 

I felt Kíliel and knew she was crying too. She was so happy for her uncle and was just soaking up all the love, and power of the gift of creating the lives that were in me. 

I told her, _“Be quiet and just listen.”_  

I could feel her smile at me.

“ _Thank you for being the best Mamma in the entire world!”_

It was emotional for all of us.

~~*~~

I don’t know when I fell asleep, but it was a long time before I woke up.  I started to cry when I realized that both husbands were snuggled to me with a hand each on my belly, where their children were, fingers entwined. Even in their sleep, they were protecting me and the babies. 

Kíliel poked in and asked, “ _How are you doing Mamma?”_

That made me chuckle. 

 “ _What?!”_  

 “ _I think you are as happy as your uncle Fíli and Pappa are that I am pregnant.”_  

“ _I am Mamma.  I have never felt so much love ever in my life.  Uncle Fíli has been dreaming all night about what the babies will look like, and how he is going to be such a wonderful Pappa to them.  He is so in love with you Mamma!  Only Pappa loves you as much as he does.”_

 “ _I should hope so,”_ I chuckled. 

“ _Well, in a Mamma and Pappa way.  I love you the most out of all us children.”_

 That had me laughing again, “ _You all love me the most in your own way.”_  

She grinned at that and asked, “W _hen can we come home, Mamma?”_

  _“Tomorrow night darling. Uncle Fíli needs some time to bond with me as the mother of his child.  He just barely bonded with me as his wife.  It is all so sudden and overpowering to him._

_I will need you to help him siphon off anything that becomes too overwhelming to him.  You seem to have a special connection to him and can tell faster than I can when he needs help.  Do you think you can do that darling?”_  

_“Of course, Mamma, trust me I know what I am doing.”_

_“Ok my love, now, let me get some more sleep please?”_

_“Love you, Mamma.”_

_“Love you too my little dwelfling.”_

She burst with joy at her nickname and then was gone…mostly.

 Silly maid was high on life right now.


	5. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is amazing how much more fulfilling life is when you have all that you ever dreamed of...but wait there's more...in 20 months the family will grow by 2. Lots of loving and bonding and just plain goofiness with this branch of the Durin's in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this one up a bit smaller, as in the last chapter, and chapter 6 would have made this one huge chapter. Now me personally, I'd love to read one huge chapter. Sometimes if a story says it is 6 chapters long and it is updated regularly I will read each week, or if it is such a damn good story there is no well on earth I can wait till it is finished to be able to read it all at once. 
> 
> How do you like your stories? Do you write? If so, how do you manage how much you will post? Do you read, what is your preference, wait till it's done to give Kudos and Comments?

The only warning we had was when we heard the quick knock on the front door before total mayhem blew in, in the form of 6 little dwelves all excited to see us again. 

Dís and Dwalin were laughing so hard as the boys all tackled Fíli and Kíli for rough and tumble hugs. The maids came to me first for hugs and kisses…then joined their brothers in attacking my husbands. 

Once the main event calmed down, we all sat and played.

While we talked, Kíliel fell sound asleep in my arms within seconds. 

Dís smiled at me and said, “You’re glowing again my dear.”

 I blushed bright red! Both husbands and Dwalin laughed their heads off at me.

 I brightly smiled and said, “20 months?”

“I’ll be there my dear!”

She looked at Fíli funny, and when I turned, he had a goofy grin on face as he looked at me.

 I heard his thoughts of ‘our babies.’

I shook my head, grinning myself. Our triad marriage may be harder to hide than I first thought.

Oh well. Fíli was busting at the seams proud to soon be a Pappa himself; I could not blame him one single bit for that grin, or the pride and joy he felt.

“Ok my dear,” Dís said, “We shall be off. I have to go to the market and restock; I think the children are going through a growth spurt with how much they eat.”

Kíli barked out a laugh, “They always eat that much! I’m terrified of how much they _will_ eat when they have a growth spurt.” 

Fíli and Kíli hugged Dís, then grasped arms with Dwalin.

The children crowded around their grandparents, thanking them again for so much fun and lots of I love you’s.

Then, it was just us.

Me, Kíli, and now Fíli, along with our children.

The three of us had talked about it and wanted to let the children know right away that Fíli was now a permanent member of our family.

“Children?”

“Yes, Pappa?”

“Your, Mamma, Uncle Fíli and I have some wonderful news for all of you.”

Kíliel was grinning so hard. I was afraid her face might split!

“While you were at Grandmother and Grandfather’s, the three of us grown-ups decided it would be a very joyful thing to have Uncle Fíli become a part of our family forever.”

It only took a split second for that to sink in before Fíli was being dogpiled with squealing and laughing little dwelves all trying to give him the most kisses.

He was laughing so hard himself at this instant approval.

Not that I was worried one bit, he had been practically living with us already for the past six years.

I asked the children right then, “Pappa and I would like it if you would call him Pappa Fíli, now that he will be living with us all the time. Can you all do that for him, for us?”

 Riel, ever my curious little maid asked, “Where are you going to sleep ucl… oops… Pappa Fíli?

Fíli looked at Kíli and me. We both nodded as we heard his questioning thought.

“Well, you see, the reason I am going to be living here all the time…is because I married your Mamma while you were gone.”

The littles all looked at me with wide eyes.

“Really Mamma?  You and Pappa and Pappa Fíli are all married together?” Gaeliel asked.

“Yes darling, we really are indeed now married, and… I am going to have two more babies soon. One is Pappa’s and one is Pappa Fíli’s.”

“That is soooo romantic Mamma,” Gaeliel said, and she fell into my arms giggling.

“Pappa, are they maids or boys?” Rian quipped up, not to be left out of this oh so important discussion.

“We don’t know yet son; if they are boys or maids, we have to wait for them to be born. For now, we will all be able to mind speak with them.”

It was then that each adult in turn mind spoke to the children and showed them pictures of things.

The shock and excitement were so precious, as they all started mind speaking us at once…if not a bit loud.

Lesson learned, mind speech has volume!

 I let Kíliel explain how she had given the Pappas mind speech so now we could all talk like that as well as with the babies too.

~~*~~

With all the children thrilled to find out Fíli was a part of our family forever, he was in pure heaven now instead of the bittersweet ache that he used to have when playing with the children.  They felt his deep love for them without that, “taste,” of sadness, returning it to him tenfold.

They saw Fíli as one of their Pappas. Which in turn made Fíli truly feel they were his children as much as Kíli’s.

We had decided that Fíli’s children would call Kíli, Pappa Kíli so as there would be, hopefully, less confusion that way. 

They were very happy with Fíli’s new name change, and from that Fíli often needed Kíliel to gently help him with his emotions as they were overwhelming to him and he would choke up. 

She always ready to help him before he started to cry. 

~~*~~

Fíli was thrilled to help in every way of everyday life. 

From helping get meals ready, to bathing the littlest ones, storytelling, and snuggles before bed. 

He had no problem with any early risers, being the one who got up with them, getting a basic breakfast for them. Then making up silly games to play. He would lie on his back and put the said child on their tummy, on his feet, and lift them in the air holding their hands and let them feel like they were flying.

 I had no idea how he kept doing that without getting tired, but he said he did this to Kíli so much when they were boys, plus, he knew the children loved it.

 I often came out in the morning to find him buried under a pile of children, in his glory. 

~~*~~

One night after Fíli had helped get the children ready for bed.

 With all the accompanying craziness of, ‘just one more story…pleeeese, Pappa Fíli’, ‘I forgot to go potty, don’t keep reading till I get back’, ‘Pappa Fíli can I have just one more moostache kiss, I simply can’t go to sleep without it’.  I felt so bad for him.

 I knew by the time I got the children settled after all that I just wanted to flop on the bed and sleep. But Fíli slowly came back out to the living room with Kíli and snuggled with me while Kíli rubbed my feet.

“Tauriel, I can’t figure out how to tell you all that’s inside me, so may I show you what I’m feeling?”

“Of course, Fíli, just open your mind to me, love.”

He snuggled closer resting his face against my growing belly, softly kissing it, then opened his mind.

It was a no wonder he could not put it into words!

Such beautiful, loving, and intense emotions simply have no words in any language but thought.

The simple rituals of meals, snack time, play time, going to the solarium, and sometimes for trips out of our hall to the market or to Dís and Dwalin's. As well as the bedtime rituals, all made him feel so much love and feel so loved. The thoughts of the children as he loved and cared for them as their Pappa Fíli made him feel so complete. 

He moved a little and rested his hand on my belly.

Kíli moved up to me as well and did the same.

We all put our thoughts to the babies.

They were just resting and listening to our thoughts.

When they realized we were thinking _to_ them, instead _of_ them, they got excited and sent out so much love to us.

They were only about ¼ of the way through gestation but with the children all chattering to them and showing them pictures from their minds to the babies’ minds, the babies had a general idea of each person.

They did not connect brother, sister, Mamma, Pappa yet.

I figured that might happen half way through.

With Kíliel’s powers coming into full bloom and able to give us all mind speech, the magic with the children was changing so fast.

Even the two inside me seemed to be more magical, or maybe magical sooner…or both, compared to each set of twins. It was as if the older children’s magic passed through to the newest babies in me.

As my belly had grown in size it seemed that the love we all shared grew as well, deepening and taking on new meaning almost every day as we loved and shared and cared for our family.

These two babies loved everyone so much.

I felt so much love myself for Fíli and Kíli right then.

It transferred to both husbands and I got identical grins at the same time as they read my mind.

We went to the bedroom, but it was a while before we all fell asleep.

~~*~~

Having the two husbands made it so much easier for me to get more of the rest I always seemed to never get enough of when I was in the first trimester. 

They often took the children outside to play in the hills and explore.  For a while, I ran out of things to put autumnal flowers in as they spent several days collecting flowers for me. 

When Thorin needed them both, Mother was thrilled to come over and visit and watch the children play and cuddle with her.  The boys got the biggest charge out of wrestling with Dwalin. 

The dwarf was as gentle as a kitten with them, and he taught them a lot about dwarven ways that they just loved. 

They would pile onto him and listen to his stories of the battles he had been in and the many victories he had seen.

 My little dwefling, Kíliel, had long ago, when Dwalin had begun to be a regular visitor, sit on his lap and doze. Taking the pain, sorrow, and suffering from the amount of loss he had experienced in the battles and shunting it away only to be replaced with more positive feelings and thoughts. 

She had a hand in getting Dís to marry him, too. 

She helped her Grandmother overcome the grief at losing Víli so young. I know she helped her with the loss of her parents as well as her older brother. 

So, when Dwalin proposed she was more than happy to accept.

~~*~~

We were comfortably settling into our new routine.

“Fíli?” I was fixing dinner with him as my helper, as well as several self-appointed little taste testers.

 I budged up next to him as I finished rolling out the dough.

While having my little helpers carefully cut circles with the dough cutters, I said, “Do you know, or have I told you enough, how wonderful it is having you with us?  That somehow now life is so much richer and more fulfilling now that we are all a family?”

 He just glowed with happiness from my words.

As he helped pull each circle out, I could tell he was deep in thought.

He move them to be filled with mashed potatoes, chives, and grated cheddar cheese. Then helping the children fill them and fold them in half for the boiled and fried dumpling they would become.

While still helping the children, he looked at me and with a smile so genuine and so sincere, said, “I love you, and Kíli, and the children so much. I have indeed felt the wonderful things being a part of a loving family gives you.”

He leaned over, cupping my cheek, whispered, “ _Galthûnaê,_ _” (My delicious one)_ and proceeded to give me wet sloppy kisses that had me in such a fit of the giggles I began hiccupping.

 With all of this. The silly name he called me, the sloppy kisses, and my giggling hiccups, the children were all hyper with laughter.

It was right then that the rest of the family walked in the front door.

Fíli and I, as well as Gaelan, Rian and Riel, were covered in flour with bits of potato all over as well as somehow the entire tin of chives was now all over Riel.

Rian looked far too innocent, not to be guilty.

This scene of the mess had all the other children in various forms of laughter with Kíli doubled over gasping for air.

‘Yes’, I thought, as I laughed and hiccupped, ‘our family was so much more of everything, with Fíli.’

~~*~~

Kíli showed Fíli how the babies loved to have lotion rubbed on me and to be sung to. 

Fíli had such a lovely voice, a bit higher than Kíli’s, but the first time the babies reached out and let him know they loved him singing to them, I thought the poor dwarf was going to pass out.  He was so thrilled and so emotional. 

I teased him that he was more hormonal than I was, and he got a huge laugh out of that. 

He gently and tenderly sent his love back to the babies.

 Kíli’s mind was in there too and both babies just ate up all the love they were getting. 

We could not tell who was who’s in there yet. I said probably just before the birth we’d know.

Both husbands doted on me, and the children were thrilled to see me getting larger as well.

  They all would snuggle with me in bed and chatter away in their minds to the babies.

 The two little ones in me actually felt joy, and Fíli was so full of wonder from it as he listened to the children and felt the babies’ responses. 

He would sit next to me and rub my ever-growing belly gently while sending his thoughts to the two little ones. He always had a current of love in his mind and heart for me and Kíli. 

The children would fuss to see who got to sit with Pappa Fíli at night and he was yet again covered in children and in his glory. 

We would braid their hair or tell them stories, or we would all bespeak the babies.

 It was our time as a family to bond and be ready for our newest additions.


	6. All We Need Is Love; Love Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not just start out hot and heavy right from the gate, shall we? I kick up the kink factor a wee bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary says it all...

With having two attractive husbands in my bed at night, often in their sleep, I felt them caressing me, kissing some part of me, and cuddling with me.

Fíli’s sexual needs were stronger than Kíli’s as he had not had years to have this love and bonding as Kíli had. 

He loved to wake me up in the morning with soft kisses and nuzzling my neck then he would caress me and move his hand between my legs to gently wake me up to arousal and be as ready as he was.  He usually let me orgasm from his hand rubbing me and then we made love.

 I would fall back asleep and he would get up and help with the children while Kíli and I slept. 

Some nights he would wake me up with an urgent need and fill my mind with his lust to bring me to arousal faster. 

~~*~~

We often shared our dreams. 

I was at the point of pregnancy that was the happy trimester, I had more energy and my sex drive was always in overdrive. 

One night I was having a rather erotic dream of me having sex with both husbands at the same time. 

Fíli in front and me sucking on him, with Kíli in back taking me that way at the same time.  It seemed so real. 

Suddenly I felt a strong surge of lust that made me want to make the dream Kíli thrust more, so I could orgasm.

 I was a bit confused as I heard voices and I tried to figure out if I was dreaming or was I really hearing the husbands talking.  As I woke more, I listened to them.

 “I swear on Mahal’s beard Fee, it wasn’t me, it had to have been you!”

 “Kee, I’m positive if I had a dream like _that_ , I would know it without a doubt. This just kind of seemed to be floating in my mind, but it wasn’t my dream!”

 “OK, then how did we both have the same erotic dream, but neither one of us started it?”

“I don’t know Kee. I just woke up so full of lust and thinking about doing _that_ with Tauriel.”

 I felt so bad for them as I realized it was my dream and I had shared it with both of them!

 I mumbled to them both, “Sorry my darlings, I think it was me.”

 In unison, they both said in shocked voices, “Tauriel?!?!”

 I giggled and said, “You two aren’t the only ones with dirty minds you know.” 

I looked up when I didn’t hear anything, and they were both staring at me.

 “What?!”

I squirmed, blushing now.

 Fíli said, “That was a really arousing dream love, is that something you want us to do?”

 “Well, we haven’t tried that, sooo, it might be interesting to see what happens if we did do it.”

 “Kee are you up for it?” Fíli asked. 

“Oh yeah!” he laughed, “I am rock solid right now from that dream.”

 I said, “Well, the best way to do this would be me kneeling on the bed. I know in my dream somehow you both were standing but if your first time having me suck on you Fíli, is anything like Kíli’s, you will probably almost fall down from it.”

 “Trust me,” Kíli said.

 I got in the middle of the bed at an angle so both husbands would also fit on the new bigger bed we had commissioned for us. 

Kíli got up and knelt behind me caressing my backside,  fingering me inside and rubbing my clit, while Fíli got in front of me. 

He was not sure what to do so I said, “Let me nuzzle you a bit to get you used to the feeling and then I can slowly go from there.”

 He held his length for me, as I rubbed my cheek against him and my nose. I ran my tongue around the head, causing him to shuddered and gasp at the feeling.  His mind was going crazy from that feeling. 

I nuzzled him underneath his length and he put his hand on my back to steady himself.

I bespoke him teasingly, “ _I haven’t even started,”_ and had a wicked grin in my mind.

 Kíli laughed knowing what was coming.

“Please, Ibinê, more, I need you!”

 As I took him in my mouth he held himself there for me at the right angle.

I bespoke him again, _“Fíli, you will have to thrust for me as I can’t comfortably move my head up and down. Kíli,_ _enter me and start.”_

 He moved into me slowly, starting with a comfortable gentle glide as I concentrated on Fíli. 

I kept my tongue moving around the tip, sucking as he thrust.  He began crying out and making noises of sheer pleasure.

His mind was exploding from the sensation of my tongue moving on him, so I sucked him harder while telling him, _“Fíli pull back your foreskin, so I can get to your frenulum.”_

I flicked my tongue up and down quickly, as well as around the head.

He cried out, “Oh Gods! Oh, Gods Tauriel, Tauriel!”

 His kept his thrusts shallow, his one hand on my back as he was building to his release, he could not keep his balance very well.

  _“Fíli, let me know as soon as you are ready to release, I am going to push you down my throat and swallow to squeeze your head. Try not to thrust if you can.”_

I began to hum.

That undid him.

 I took him deeply as he burst his release down my throat, which I swallowed quickly so I could keep sucking him until he finished his orgasm.

 He shuddered and whispered, “My love, my sweet love,” repeatedly as he came down.  His mind was in ecstasy.

_“Pull out carefully, then just lie down and rest while Kíli finishes with me.”_  

He just collapsed and rolled on his back.

Kíli began to speed up his thrusts. I lowered myself to put my face on Fíli’s stomach, to rest there as my need built in me. 

Fíli’s mind was open to ours so he was getting the pleasure from it too. 

Kíli was so close that when he released in me, I wasn’t quite ready yet.  He kept thrusting and with Fíli suddenly filling my mind with his lust at watching Kíli take me like this I was able to orgasm before Kíli was done with his.  Gratefully, we both thanked Fíli. 

Then we all collapsed and snuggled together.

I have no idea who was asleep first but we all were out quite quickly. 

~~*~~

We woke up laughing about it all and thought of some other positions we could try.

 Fíli shyly asked me, “Would you be up to, erm, I mean, uh want to, or um…”

“What _Kidhuzurâlê_?” 

“It feels so weird asking, but, I’d really love it if you would taking me in your mouth again but this time with me laying down, so I don’t have to think so much about not falling down. Is that OK?”

“Never be afraid to ask for anything you want my love.  The worst I can say is, ‘No, I’m not up to it right now.’ But I will always try.  Remember Fíli, it’s as much pleasure for me as it is for you, and for you to ask me makes me feel,” I giggled at how this was going to sound, “proud that I’m good enough at this that you want me to do it for you.”

All three of us laughed. Kíli ruffled my hair from behind and kissed my shoulder.

“It took me a while to get used to asking also, Fee, so don’t be upset.”

“I was just as much a nervous wreck at first myself, love. Kíli and I had so little experience with each other from everything that was happening at that time, plus getting to just know each other and our cultures and customs. I was terrified I’d ask for something and it would be taboo. We got over it though, and here we are.”

“If anything Fee you’re lucky, after all this time we pretty much have all that part understood and you benefit from it. Which if we don’t stop talking, you won’t be getting any!”

That got him two pillows in the face and had him laughing at the two of us.

Kíli was gently caressing me as I began to kiss Fíli.

Fíli was playing with my nipples and that gave me an idea. I ran my fingers in lazy circles through his chest hair. The tight curls fascinated me.

I touched his one nipple with the tip of my finger, that made his breath hitch. Once he was used to that I pinched the nipple, making him jump and squeak in surprise. We were still kissing as we were laughing so we had air coming out our noses making us laugh even more.

Following the hair down to his thickening length, I gently stroked him a few times, making him moan. I then moved to the soft pouch underneath.  He groaned as he grew in size from my touching him.

 I got on my hands and knees, moving between his legs, and began nuzzling him like I had done in the night, as he loved that so much. 

This time I said, “You can hold still if you want, but if you want or need to thrust, bespeak me and I’ll be able to move with you.” 

I took his length in my mouth, simply moving up and down first, then began to move my tongue on his tip.

He moved his hands into my hair to feel my head moving on him.  I sucked quite hard, causing him to shout out his pleasure and giving me a split-second warning that he needed to thrust. I was able to move with him and make it a part of my movements.

_“Tauriel! I need to keep thrusting. Feels so good!”_

_“YES, Fíli!”_

 He was gasping for breath, grunting with each thrust.

I felt him cry out in my mind when he was ready. 

_“Oh, Gods!!”_

Arching his back as his released. I swallowed quickly again to keep him going and bring his orgasm to a close in a fulfilling way. 

When his mind was again quiet, I moved off of him as he reached for me.

I moved into his arms, accepting the deep kiss with his tongue as he held me close. His mind was so full of love. 

Kíli spooned behind me. Gently playing with my breasts as he relaxed in his mind from his brother’s orgasm. 

He whispered in my ear, “At some point today could you do that with me? I’d love it as well.” 

I smiled in my mind, _“Of course Amrâlimê. Right now, though, my jaw is a little tired.”_

 Both husbands chuckled.

_“It’s your parent’s fault you two are so huge!”_ I teasingly complained.

 That got them laughing out loud.   

 ~~*~~

Fíli and I were making love one night, he had woken me up with a need and I happily obliged. As he was resting on me afterward we both felt a solid kick. 

He quickly moved off me afraid he was squashing the babies.

I said, “No I think they were just a little overwhelmed by our love for each other.”

 He rested his hand on my belly and thought of his love for them as we both felt them roll around in me.

~~*~~

My due date was two weeks away.

If this birth was like the other three, then it would be right on time. 

Dís had helped with every birth and she was thrilled as ever to help with this one. 

We thought we had everyone fooled into thinking that Fíli had moved in with us to help us with the children, but I should have known. Mother’s intuition was stronger than any force on Arda.

 She asked me casually one day while the husbands were out, “Is Fíli as excited to be a new father as Kíli was the first time?” 

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. 

She chuckled at me and said, “You think, I didn’t guess this 20 months ago when Kíli is spending the night, something he has never done in the whole time he has known you. Then all the grandbabies are spending the week with us, and Fíli is living with you ‘helping out’. Top that off with seeing him hovering over you all the time.  I would not guess?” 

I suddenly got a strong thought of _“Oops!”_ in my mind.  I just rolled my eyes.

 “A certain little dwelfling wouldn’t have also tipped you off, would she?” 

Dís cracked up.

“She was another clue and I knew how to get her to sing for me.” 

“Chocolate chip cookies?” I asked

 “Lots and lots of them, I have no idea how she didn’t get a tummy ache.”

 I laughed and called saying, “Dwelfling, into the kitchen now please.”

She shuffled in slowly with her chin down, looking up through her lashes the way she always did when she got in trouble.

 “Nice try cutie pie,” I said.

 “But Mamma,” …

“No but Mamma’s.”

 “No. Really, Mamma, Grandmother said it was very important and I didn’t want anyone to get in trouble.”

“Uh huh?”

 “Yeah and, and well,” …

 “And you were so excited having a secret, that it was just going to burst if you didn’t tell someone?” 

Her eyes got huge as she whispered, “How did you know?!” 

“It may have been hundreds of years ago, but I was your age too once little maid.  Mamma’s know everything, see?” 

Dís just laughed and held open her arms to Kíliel.

“I can tell Fíli is over the moon at the thought of becoming a father.”

“So, you have no problem with me marrying both brothers?” 

She laughed, “Those two have done everything together since the day Kíli was born.  This does not surprise me in the least and that it is working so well for the three of you is wonderful too.” 

“I have never been so happy in my life! I know Kíli and Fíli are feeling the same way.  I love them so much it just seems as natural as breathing to love them both.  I love them in different ways, just like I love each child with all my heart but in different ways for different reasons.” 

 “Well, you have a heart big enough to love all of us.  I am so glad that Kíli and you met.  All our lives have been so much fuller with you in them.”  

“Thank you, Mother.”

 She held out her hand taking mine and gently squeezing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me about any "clinical" wording of body parts. I much prefer "slang" terms but the one word 'frenulum', is guitar string in slang. That wouldn't work. I mean I'm sure they had lutes, but that would have sounded really stupid and fiddle strings would not have helped anyone either.   
> I already had to go to *shudder* Urban Dictionary (brain bleach please) to find the slang 'guitar string', so I just gave up and went with the frenulum.   
> Which I had no clue what that was either. I had read it in another book, looked it up and was like WOW! I never knew that even after nearly 25 years of marriage!!   
> My wife (M to F non-op transwoman) had no clue either (tells ya what sex ed was like in 1980)   
> Experimentation for the sake of research was needed LOLOLOL.  
>  I now write from experience!   
> (sorry about the TMI)


	7. Two of a Kind (er, three), Working on a Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dwelves? YES! The birth of Fili's first child and Kili's 7th Nothing really gross unless just reading about pushing in birth is too much (OK water breaking and birthing the placenta but I keep it real low key-no graphic explanations)
> 
> So are they going to have maids, or boys, or both? I can't wait for you to find out! Tell me what you thought before you found out.
> 
> I know I just updated yesterday but I got this chapter all cleaned up and I am mostly awake that I think I can put it on AO3 without too many mistakes. And I'm dying for you to meet the new babies and move right along to get to know them and watch them grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two pictures of the babies I got off of Pinterest and Google. If I am steppin' on toes I don't mean to be! But these two are perfect for the new babies. 
> 
> Chrome Windows 7 is not playing nice with Pinterest and my IT Geek said she would disown me if I put in Windows 10...grrr. So I am pulling what little hair I have left out trying to get the Peneigh Pinterest page up. I mean I could just say screw it and post everything from my home Pinterest page, but I don't know if you want to have to scroll through 50 boards of horses, 100 boards of food, 20 boards of health issues and well over 200 boards of geek, nerd and dweeb stuff. I'll figure something out. I am going crazy as I want everyone to see the Durins as I see them. UGH! 
> 
> (Most of the Title credit goes to Garth Brooks, from his song, ‘Two of a Kind, Working on a Full House’)

****July 2949****

Happy Birth-month Dwelves

K&K- **Chronologically-** 6 years/ **Physically-** 8.5 years/ **Mentally-** 10.5 years   

G&G- 4 years/ 5 years / 7 years

R&R- 2 years / 4 years / 5 years

* * *

I had been having regular contractions for a few days. Today though they were getting stronger as the day went on.  I knew it would not be much longer.

I bespoke the husbands, _“Hello my loves. It’s time!”_

_“Time? Time for what, Tauriel? We’re in a meeting with Thorin and Balin. Were we suppose to be somewhere and forgot?”_

Kili and I were both laughing in our minds at him, which miffed him a bit.

_“Fili, it’s time to get Mother and time for you two to get home. My water hasn’t broke, but the contractions are strong enough I’ve done the pain block and am calling you.”_

_“OH MAHAL!  THAT TIME, KIND OF TIME?! KILI…”_

Fili’s mind went quiet, so I had a feeling Kili put up a mind block. I really had hoped Fili wouldn’t be as bad as Kili had been the first time.

If the situation changed, I would let them know.

I informed the children that the babies would be with us soon, so Grandmother and Grandfather were coming over.

“Mamma, may I help you this time?!”

“Oh, Kiliel, I know what an amazing helper you are, but not this time, Ok? I’m so glad you feel ready to begin to help, but I am sure that with the next babies you will be a tremendous help to me. Who knows how powerful your magic will be by then, plus you will be more mature.”

I knew she was disappointed, but with this being Fili’s first child…

“Kiliel, I know you watch what’s happening in your mind and are always ready to help with your empathic healing. How about this? Keep your mind concentrated on Pappa Fili. I have no idea how he is going to react to the birth, with this being his first child. Just be near his mind in case he needs any help, that way I don’t have to worry about him, _and_ , try to give birth. That would be the very best way you can help me. Can you do it?”

“I sure can Mamma! I won’t let him know I’m there unless he really needs me a lot, so he can concentrate too on you having the new babies.”

“Perfect darling. Thank you so much for all you do to be my growing up maid.”

I hugged her and then the other children, who had been listening to us all gathered for hugs.

“Is it gonna be a long time Mamma, to have the babies I mean?”

“Will it hurt you? Does it make you cry?”

“Rian, Riel. I’m going to be fine. I have done this 3 times already, remember? Rian, I’m not sure how long it will be, but usually, once the babies make me want to push them out, it takes about an hour. So, depending on how soon that is, and how tired I am afterward, will be the time you can visit the new babies, OK?  And no darling, it doesn’t hurt while I am pushing, I have a pain block from my magic, that keeps the pain away, I do get very, very tired from having to push. It is not easy to get a baby out of my body.  I do cry after they are born because I am so happy to have two new children to love.”

Their excitement made me so happy. They all gave my tummy a hug and kiss.

Riel said, “See you two soon!” The feeling from the babies was joy as well.

~~*~~

When the husbands, Mother, and Dwalin came in, I was so glad to see them and relieved to see Fíli was calm.  Kíli had been a little nuts the first time.  They weren’t breathing hard, so I think Kili convinced Fili that calm, cool and collected was far better.

Kíli stuck his tongue out at me and said, “I had no clue what was going to happen, this guy got a crash course from my mind on what will happen, so he looks all cool and confident.” 

“Read my mind little brother; I am going a little nuts here, I just don’t think Tauriel needs to see me doing it is all.”

 I laughed, “Thank you Fíli.”

Mother had hugged me as soon as she came in and then was off to our room. Dwalin had rounded the children up, after grabbing an armload of snacks, and headed to the playroom. He was an expert at this now.

Mother had everything set out by the time we got back to the bedroom.

 “How far apart are the contractions dear?” 

“About 3 minutes, so it won’t be long.  Thank the stars for the elven midwife showing me how to block the pain.” 

I turned to Fili, “I was screaming my head off with Kíliel and Kílian. I thought I was going to split in half.  I have never felt so much pain in my life!” 

Fíli was a little pasty colored at the thought of me screaming like that. 

 “ _Now_ do you see why I was going nuts?  I didn’t show you that one.”

 “Please, don’t! I don’t think I could handle that.” 

“It wasn’t so bad until she tried to strangle me, screaming it was all my fault as she tried to shake my head off my shoulders and kill me.”

 “Hey,” I said, “It helped me feel better and got me through the worst of the contractions until the birthing started.”

 “Kee I hope you sent that midwife a huge diamond or something in thanks because if you didn’t, I will.”

 “Oh, I sent her some starlight jewels in a necklace as thanks.”

 Mother had to redirect the husbands, “If you two have finished gabbing we need to press on here, the babies will be arriving shortly.” 

That got their attention!

Fíli asked, “What should I be doing?”

 We had talked about the birthing with him, deciding that this time he would sit behind me and help me push.  With Gaeliel and Gaelan we found out it helped a lot to have Kíli sitting behind me, with my back against his chest, so he could help me by pushing me forward. This way I didn’t have to exhaust myself by doing all the pushing alone. Plus, he had said it made him not only feel good to help me, but it made him feel so much more involved in the entire birth.

He had done it twice already, and Fíli was eager to help in any way he could. 

Mother directed the husbands by saying, “Both of you boys take your tunics off to be ready to bond with your child. Skin to skin lets them know your scent and it helps them feel comforted.   Kíli get the nursing pillows as well as the backrest for your brother and Tauriel.  Fíli have the bassinette ready, yes son, bring it over here.  In case there are any problems we can place the baby or babies in there while you two help me out.  I don’t foresee any problems, but it is always better safe than sorry.  Now, Fíli get on the bed and help your brother get Tauriel in place.”

Mother had already hooked the stirrups to the end of the bed for me, while Fili had helped me undress.

Sitting at the end of the bed between the stirrups, I was able to get in place with Kíli and Mother’s help. Fili was already on the bed waiting for me. I was leaning back and lifting my bottom so Kili could get the birthing blanket arranged under me when my water broke.

Fíli was in shock with the water breaking, even though we had explained it to him.

Mother and Kíli did a quick clean up as the contractions got stronger and closer.

“Thank Mahal I’m naked, or I’d be in a soaked shift right now. I do this so much better naked than with a shift on like the first time.”  

I leaned back onto Fíli, “How are you doing _Kidhuzurâlê?_ ”

 “It’s all surreal. Twenty months have gone by. We’re about to meet our children.” 

Turning myself, I cupped his cheek and softly kissed him, touching my forehead to his.

He kissed me with so much love in his mind.

“Let me know whatever you need _Ibinê_.” 

Kíli was standing near me as well with a stack of towels, as I sweat so much during labor.

I reached out to him and drew him close, touching his forehead as well.

“I love you so much amrâlimê!”

 I grunted suddenly, as the strongest contraction yet hit me.

“Oh gods, Fíli hold my hands, I am ready now, I feel like pushing!” 

Mother had already unfolded the stirrups, so all she had to do was help me get my feet up in them. I took my first breath in, then pushed down, breathing out. 

I was squeezing Fíli’s hands when he bespoke me, _“Try this,”_ and showed me in my mind how he wanted me to hold his hands to help with the pushing. This way he could be of more help.  It worked so much better and I didn’t have to worry I was going to break his hands. 

I bespoke him every time I needed him to push with me. It was so much easier than trying to talk and breathe at the same time. 

I put my thoughts down to the babies as I realized I needed to know who was coming out first.  Kíli’s.  Kíli heard me and grinned.  I could feel it in my mind, his excitement.

It still took about 20 minutes for the head to crown.

Kíli announced, “It’s has a mass of black hair, just like mine!”

_“Kíli, I need a quick sip of water to wet my mouth from all the breathing.”_  

He helped me get that down before the next contraction came.  I pushed through it knowing this was always the hardest part because dwarves are so broad-shouldered, it really stretched me out getting the shoulders through. 

Fíli was wonderful as he helped me push. Encouraged me with his mind and voice.  To be honest, having both husbands cheering me on was wonderful and gave me the strength to keep going. I was getting so tired, but they were with me.  I felt so much love for them both of them as we did this together. 

All of a sudden, I felt the baby move, it popped right out, no third push.  Fíli’s way of helping me push just saved me 20 minutes at least of labor. 

Kíli shouted out, “It’s a maid!”

 I laughed and smiled and breathed and cried all at the same time. 

Mother got everything cut and cleaned up, then handed her to Kíli, who brought her to Fili and me.

 “Alyanna,” the three of us said to her. We could feel her love and happiness at being in Kíli’s arms. 

I kissed her beautiful black hair as Fíli gently stroked her cheek. 

I was used to at least 5 minutes between babies, but Fili’s child was more than ready to meet their Pappa.

As the first contraction for this little one started, I gasped, “Fíli it’s time!” 

I actually felt his heart hammering in his chest through my back. 

His mind went a little blank and panicky thinking, _“What if it doesn’t like me? What if I can’t bond with it?”_  

I felt the little sliver of Kíliel helping as I was so tired.  I smiled to her and felt her smile back. 

_“Fíli, you’ve already bonded with it, and it already loves you. Remember?”_  

With Kíliel’s help and me bespeaking to him, he calmed down and then felt silly.

 I leaned back after the contraction and us pushing, to kiss him. 

“It is a perfectly normal reaction for a first-time father.  And in about three minutes we won’t be calling it, it anymore, we will know if it is Aliel or Alinar.” 

He was so excited and so nervous it was adorable. 

I crowned again, making Mother shouted excitedly, “It’s blonde Fíli!”

 He laughed because he was so sure it would be a redhead like me.  With his heart hammering and him helping me push, the shoulders came out.

Mother gave a gentle tug to see if that would help and out this one popped too.

 I just shouted in my mind, _“WE ARE SO DOING THIS EVERY TIME FROM NOW ON!”_

Making both husbands laugh. 

Mother was looking at Fíli when we turned back to her.

 “Son, you have a daughter.” 

Dís was crying, and I was crying, Fíli and Kíli were crying.

It was so funny as we looked back on it, but his joy just filled the room as he reached out to her with his mind and she clamped her little mind to his. She was hooked. 

While Mother cleaned her up and got everything set, Kíli was wiping Fíli and me with a towel from all my sweat. I didn’t want Aliel laying on Fíli, who was all sweaty from me.

Mother then brought her up for Fíli to hold. 

I leaned to the side, so he could use both arms, as Mother gently laid Aliel on his chest. 

She made some cute squeaky noises while nuzzling into Fíli’s furry chest. He let out a yelp when she grabbed two fists full of hair. Then he laughed as he tried to remove her tiny little hand, but she was most happy holding him. He just smiled and winced a bit after that.

“She’s already got a good strong grip,” he laughed

He was breathing just as hard as I had been, trying not to sob as he gently touched her hair and her cheek.  He rubbed her back with his finger, and the wonder of it all in his mind was so precious.

 He looked at me and said with a choked-up voice, “Thank you Tauriel, thank you. I love you so much!” 

He whispered with such reverence, “Our daughter. We have a daughter.”

 He gently kissed her head, “She smells amazing.  I could breathe this for the rest of my life.” 

As he really looked at her, he said, “Hey, her hair is a little red if you really look at it, and it's a bit curly too, just like mine.” 

I said, “It is reddish, I guess she’s strawberry blonde then.” 

“Huh?”  

I laughed, “It is when the red and blonde are mixed.  It is very rare and mostly happens with humans, but it does occasionally happen with elves that have some human in their genetics.” 

I felt the afterbirth contractions start and bespoke Fíli, _“Let Mother have her my darling.”_

 He was a little possessive.

_“Silly, we still have work to do.”_  

Kíli said, “This is the nasty part.  I looked the first time and have not been able to since.  I almost lost my lunch.”

 Fíli gave Aliel to Mother, who in turn, carried her to Kíli. 

Aliel was none too happy about being taken away from her Pappa and squeaked in protest. Until Kíli held her next to her sister, that calmed her down some, at least she was quiet, but in her mind, she was miffed, and that made the three of us laugh. 

Mother said, “What’s so funny?” 

I said, “Aliel is not happy about being taken away from her Pappa but is at least happy being near her sister.” 

I held Fíli’s hands again the way he showed me, as I bore down until the placenta came out. 

Fíli was astonished. “Wow, what _is,_ that?” 

Mother said, “That, is what the babies have been living in for 20 months.”

I could tell Fíli was fascinated, but even with Fíli’s interest, Kíli wasn’t looking.  He just stared at our daughters. 

I was finally able to relax and rest on Fíli and get back to normal breathing again. 

Mother finished cleaning me up as best she could.

“Now, you two boys need to help your wife to the shower and get her cleaned up the rest of the way while I finish up here.  Kíli, let me help you get the maids in the bassinette and then go help Tauriel.” 

“Thank you again, Mother, for helping us.”

 She looked at both her sons.

“I am so proud of you two boys right now I could just burst.  This has been an astounding day for me.  I love you all so much, the three of you as a family working together, it does my heart good to see you all so happy and so fulfilled.  It’s all a mother really wants for her children and I have been blessed three times.  Now, go get your poor wife cleaned up before these two want their dinner!”

 Kíli took one side, and Fíli took the other. Carefully helping me walk to the bathroom.

They helped me sit on the wooden chair we kept just for this.

 I asked Kíli to wash my hair and Fíli if he would wash the rest of me.  I could tell they were both very happy to.  I sat back against Kíli and just closed my eyes and let them go to work while I rested.  It felt so good to get cleaned up. 

 “This is so much better with you Fee.  Trying to do this with Mother and leaving the babies has always stressed me out.”

I bespoke them, _“Plus, it gets done twice as fast.”_

They both laughed at me. 

I was rinsed off,  then Kíli squeezed the water out of my hair and wrapped it with a towel, helping me stand up so Fíli could dry the rest of me off. 

I came back out, gratefully smiling that Mother had the bleeding panties ready for me.  Instead of my usual silk shorts, these were cotton and were snug against me instead of loose like the shorts. I merely had to change the padding every few hours for the next six weeks. 

This made me so glad to not be a human and have menstruation every month.  I would go crazy, I had no idea how they dealt with it.  Even dwarves had it better than humans.  They only menstruated every six months.

 My husbands got me in bed again, propped up with one on either side of me.  I was able to rest my head back as they held my hands. 

Mother brought Alyanna to Kíli, resting her on his bare chest. 

She had a little diaper on her already.

“Thank you so much Mother for doing that while we were in the shower.” 

 “I must agree with you Tauriel, that having the two boys helps out immeasurably.  I could get these two young maids ready while you got cleaned up. Bonus… I didn’t have to get wet.” she chuckled. 

Both husbands had stripped down to their shorts when they got in the shower with me and had to change and dry themselves off before they had gotten me all the way in bed. 

 Then she brought Aliel to Fíli and set her on his chest. The same feeling of wonder hit him as he held her.  He could not get enough of her.

 When he set her on her back in his lap, she wrapped her hand around his little finger when he touched her cheek. 

He was choked up, teary-eyed again just looking at her. 

I could feel the bond they shared.

 I reached my mind out to both maids and was met with the same amount of love and happiness so that I was crying again too.

 Kíli was rocking Alyanna and bonding with her. 

Then suddenly both husbands leaned in and kissed my cheeks and in unison saying, “Thank you, love.” 

They planned that, and I laughed. 

“I love you both too.” 

Mother had been quietly sitting at the foot of the bed watching all of this with her two sons and another set of grandbabies to love.

“We are truly blessed by Mahal and Sulladad to have you in our lives Tauriel. You have brought so much love into the lives of our people as well as our family. OK, I am going to check on the rest of the gang that Dwalin, and I’m sure by now, Thorin are entertaining and get them dinner as the babies will be wanting theirs soon. Then the other children can come and meet their newest sisters before they go to bed.”

 Mother and Dwalin were going to stay for a day or two until we got a routine with the babies, the three of us and the rest of the children figured out. 

“I am more than happy to take them for a while. They can come for a few hours a day and visit.” 

“I am seriously considering that.”

“Well let me know what you want to do, I am going to go feed my other grandbabies.”

~~*~~

I sighed, “You two have them both so calm, normally by now they’d both want to eat.” 

Fíli groaned, “You just jinxed us!”

 “What did I do?”

 “Now they are going to wake up.” 

I laughed. “Sorry, but they really should eat soon. Rub their feet to see if that wakes them up a bit.”

Both fathers did so, with Alyanna waking first and sending out thoughts of hunger. That got Aliel up.

“Ok,” Fíli said, “Now this part I have no idea what to do.”

“Let me hold the maids my loves, while you two get the nursing pillows set up.”

Kíli began to show him.

Fíli grabbed the extra nursing pillow, putting it under my arm on his side, while Kíli did the same on his side. 

Then Kíli helped me snuggle Alyanna under my arm and rest her head on the pillow facing me, getting her mouth close to my nipple.

 I took it from there and put my nipple to her mouth slowly rubbing it against her lips. She opened her mouth but didn’t know what to do, so I showed her with my mind while I squeezed some milk out and put that in her mouth.

Then she understood.

I sent a huge thank you out to Kíliel for the mind speech.  She grinned at me as she was following all this.

 “Fíli can you do the same thing as Kíli?  Only you’ll have to move my breast to get my nipple to Aliel’s mouth and squeeze the milk out for her to get the same idea.”

  I put it in her mind as well, as I did with Alyanna. With Fíli moving my nipple on her lips, she latched on as well and sucked hungrily. 

Fíli was fascinated watching her and touched her cheek as she sucked. 

She sent gratitude out to her Pappa for his help.  Really it was just a feeling of love, but it was still cute.

Kíli was stroking Alyanna’s hair; she was just as pleased with her Pappa and for food. 

Aliel finished first even though she had started last.

“Fíli, do you want to burp her?”

He smiled. “Now this I know how to do.” 

He gently took her and arranged her on his shoulder with a cloth, firmly patting her back.

When Alyanna finished, I gave her to Kíli who did the same.  It was so cute when Aliel burped, again sending her Pappa gratitude for making her feel better. 

Fíli just held her close to his face and then stared at me. 

“Tauriel, I never would have been this happy if not for you.  Twenty months ago, I was miserable and lonely and had no hope in my life.  I tried to live as close to my dream as I could by being with you and Kíli as much as I could, but I always went home to a cold, empty bed and an empty heart.  Now…now I have a beautiful wife, the most precious gift from you, a daughter of our own to love, as well as all our other children. I have never been so happy in all my life.”

 “Oh Fíli, I so understand.  I watched my parents slaughtered in front of my eyes and I was an orphan.  Yes, Thranduil took me in and I made a life for myself that had satisfaction but no joy or real happiness.  I had not been hugged for almost 600 years until I met Kíli.  He has filled my life and my heart. I thought I had everything I could ever want.  Then 20 months ago I found out differently.  I found love with you as well. With the three of us, it is working, and we are all so happy.  Especially now with these new blessings in our lives.  I love you both so much. In different ways and for different reasons but my love is so strong for you both.” 

Kíli moved Alyanna to his other shoulder and leaned over to me and kissed me tenderly. 

“Tauriel.  I love my brother so much. When I found out how much he was suffering, and that you would open your heart to him, I didn’t think it was possible to love you more than I already did. The first night we all spent together will be one of my happiest memories. Each day we seem to make more happy memories. I know as our family grows it will grow with love as well.  I think the gods are making up for all you lost and are blessing you now with your reward.”

 I was crying from his words of love. 

 “Before I become a blubbering wreck here, let me change their diapers, then Riel and Rian can come in as they need to be getting to bed soon. After that we can have the older four in. Then we can get an hour of sleep before these two want their next feeding.”

 Fíli said, “I can change them for you love, I am an expert on that too.” We all laughed recalling how much he enjoyed diaper duty. He was so goofy with all the babies, they never gave him any fuss. 

Kíli went out and got the two littlest, Riel and Rian. They were thrilled to see their sisters and get to hold them.

 “What are their names, Mamma?” Riel whispered.

“Your sister with the black hair is Alyanna. Your sister with the hair like Pappa Fíli’s is Aliel.”

“That makes them even easier to tell apart, huh?”

 “Yes, it does sweetie. Can you tell their minds apart yet?”

“Uh huh, we’ve been able to for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

“The other children as well?” I asked.

“Yeah, Mamma. Couldn’t you tell?”

 “Not until just before they were born, Riel.”

 Rian quipped in with,” Maybe when you have more babies next time you will know?”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

 “Yep.”

Even as sleepy as the maids were they sent thoughts of love out to the littles that made them so happy being a big sister and brother now instead of the babies of the family. 

They showered the maids with kisses and still had dozens of questions.

 I said, “Now it’s time for you two to go to bed. We can answer all your questions in the morning after you help Grandmother and Grandfather make breakfast for me, Pappa, and Pappa Fíli.  We are going to be very tired from feeding the babies all night.  So, give us a kiss, and off you go.”

 They were so sweet to give us all kisses and then two more for both maids.

  Once they were out Fíli went and got the older four. Thorin peeked in, I smiled and waved him in to meet his two newest nieces, especial Aliel as Fíli’s first child.

Fíli placed both maids in his arms. He gently rocked them back and forth.

“It always surprises me, when I am surprised by the love the babies have. It is amazing enough before they are born, but to hold these two maids and feel how much love they have is truly something special.  What are their names?”

With so much pride in his voice you could feel it, Fíli proudly announced, “This, is our daughter, Aliel,” as he rubbed her cheek and sent her thoughts of love.  And this little cutie with the mop…”

“Hey! She does not have a mop, those are tresses big brother,” Kíli said indignantly.

I rolled my eyes as Thorin chuckled.

“Ok, the tresses, black as a raven’s wing …better?”

“Humph!”

Laughing, Fíli continued, “This is Alyanna. As you can tell by the side commentary and her stunning looks, she takes after her Pappa.”

Thorin had such a wistful; almost yearning look in his eyes as he watched the maids.

“Well, I’m sure you children would like a chance to hold your sisters. I’m glad I got to meet them. Congratulations to all of you, and not to single you out, but I’m proud of you Fíli. You seem to have your life where you want it to go and now a loving family.”

 He swallowed hard once Kíli had taken the maids from him.  Then gave both my husbands a bone-crushing bear hug.

“I am proud of all of you, and to see you so happy. I have to get going; I’m going to be two dwarves short for a while…”

I tried so hard not to laugh at the pun, as it could be rude from an outsider. But a snort got through.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at me, making me giggle, “Sorry Thorin, ‘two dwarves short,’ I giggled again.

All the dwarves just groaned.

Fíli and Kili spoke in unison, “Hormones.”

Thorin chuckled, wishing us a good evening.

 Gaeliel and Gaelan had been holding the girls with Kíli’s help. They were quite impressed with the cuteness of the color and curls in Aliel’s hair. They loved holding them and feeling the love the maids sent them. 

But it was Kíliel who was beside herself with joy at just studying the two maids.  Kílian was okay with holding his sisters for a few minutes, but more than fine giving them to Kíliel to hold as he just peeked over her shoulder at them. 

She had both of them on her lap, each one holding one of her fingers. She was surprisingly gentle, instead of her usual hyper self. Her thoughts were of songs and playing and how lucky they were to have such wonderful Pappas and Mamma and she was their big sister, and she would teach them so much. 

She really studied the difference in their appearance as we looked through her thoughts. She noticed how much Alyanna looked like Kíli and Aliel looked like both Fíli and me. 

We were quite amazed at her doing this and picking up the little nuances of their features. She gently touched their ears, feeling the soft tips, that were just like hers. Not sharp thin points like mine, but thick like a dwarf’s.

Aliel had my full mouth and smallish nose, yet Fíli’s overall dwarvish face and eye shape, plus his chin too. Alyanna was the spitting image of Kíli, as all his children were. They all took after him in physical features so strongly. I showed up more in coloring and of course my freckles (poor things, I often laughed), the babies were too little to have freckles yet, but I was sure they’d come.

 “Dwelfling, we have to let them get some sleep now. Your Pappas and I have to get some sleep too.  Would you please hand your sisters to Pappa, then why don’t you go to bed now and get some rest?  Your mind is quite tired with following all of today’s events.”

“But Mamma, I want to help you too.  I can sleep on a fur on the floor and wake up and help you three somehow.”

 “Love, I don’t know if you will be able to wake up and be awake enough to help.”

 “Please, Mamma. Let me at least try?” 

Fíli said, “She could change a diaper or burp one of the maids, so you can get back to sleep faster.  It can’t hurt to see what happens.”

 “Alright,” I said, “go grab a fur. You can sleep on the couch instead of the floor, or you might get stepped on by an exhausted parent.”

She giggled and did as she was told.

 By the time we got everything settled though it had been two hours and the maids were hungry again. 

I laughed and told Fíli, “Day one is always like this.”

 We went through the whole routine again, with Kíliel changing both diapers, then putting the maids back in the bassinette. She sang softly to them until they fell asleep. 

“See Mamma, I can help. Now next time you three can go right back to sleep after burping them and I will change diapers and go to sleep.”

 “Thank you so much, my love.  So, let us all get some sleep now.”

~~*~~

On day two after the maids were born, I was fast asleep in between feedings when I started feeling quite aroused at the image of Fíli suckling on my breast, tasting my milk, while I stroked his hardened length. 

It took me a minute to realize it was Fíli dreaming this, not me, and that he was extremely aroused by it.  I was too tired to help him get relief.

_“Kíli? Kíli. Wake up, Fíli needs help and I’m just too tired do anything for him.”_  

He was a bit groggy when I repeated, “ _Please take care of your brother for me? I’m just too tired_ ,” and I put in his mind what Fíli had leaked into mine.

 Then I began to fall asleep again only to hear Kíli say out loud, “You want me to do what?!?!  With my brother?!?!”

 I got a little snarky, “ _I just showed you, can’t you help him please?”_

 Then I heard Kíli snorting trying not to laugh and wake the maids up.  That got me grouchy-er, what was so funny? 

Fíli woke up and picked up on our conversation as Kíli filled him in and he was suddenly snorting too. 

I groused, “ _What is wrong with the two of you?  Just take care of him Kíli.”_

 They both had the bed shaking they were trying so hard not to laugh out loud.  I just groaned in disgust at how annoying brothers can be and tried to go back to sleep.

 I heard Kíli say, “Uh, Fee you got this right? Because, I swear brother if you ask me for help, I will throw you in a cold shower!”

 Fíli with peals of laughter in his mind said, “Hey, if it doesn’t bother you, I can handle this, I had no idea I was dreaming and that she saw it and would say THAT.” 

They both laughed again.

I was verging on giving them both a mental slap on the back of their heads when they quieted down. 

Ahh, I thought, now I can get some more sleep. 

Then the bed started moving and I could not for the life of me figure out what Fíli was doing…until his lust hit me, and I put two and two together. Suddenly in my sleep deprivation, I did what I always did when he felt that way, I reached my mind out to him.

Immediately, I was feeling his lust and arousal building as he worked himself closer to self-orgasm.  I could feel it building in me and I could hear him trying to be quiet but groaning and making soft grunting noises as the bed moved. 

I could feel myself about to reach orgasm. As he hit his, I had the same reaction! My whole body was filled with pleasure. I could even feel my own clit throbbing from it.

I moaned a little louder than I planned.  Crossing my legs as several throbs of pleasure came from my clit with me tightening my legs, making me gasp. 

I was breathing hard from it when Fíli asked if I was OK.  I let him feel what he had done to me and how absolutely glorious it felt. 

That was one problem with the six weeks after the babies, I could not have sex and yet I was still getting aroused whenever Kíli had to take matters into his own hands or I helped him with my hands or mouth.  It left me sexually frustrated. 

I never had in 8 years told Kíli that, but suddenly he knew, and he was not happy with me for that. 

Fíli cut him off and said, “Well Kee, according to Tauriel I should help you out with that next time.” 

Which got them both snorting again. Kíli could feel my confusion, so he played the conversation I had had back to me.

I was struck with pure mortification by what I had said. 

I literally bespoke a mental blush that made my face and ears feel like they were on fire.  I buried my face in my pillow and wailed, “I AM SO SORRY YOU TWO!!!  Oh, Mahal, I cannot believe I said that!!” 

That did it! They both couldn’t hold it in anymore and were cracking up laughing at me.  I finally had to laugh at myself as it really was so funny.

 “I will do a lot of things for you my love but handling my brother for his pleasure is not one of them, sorry.”

 I giggled and begged, “OK, OK forgive me for being a sleepy confused grump?” 

They both kissed me and said, "Of course, it was too funny anyways."

 “It was so nice to have an orgasm while bleeding out though.  We never had the mind-speech Kíli, so there was nothing we could do for me to ease my needs, I just had to grit my teeth and make up for lost time after the six weeks.  Now I wonder if both of you did that at the same time how I would feel?” 

All our laughing and mental talk woke the maids.

I sighed, “I guess we will have to find out later.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795977141800/ Alyanna Newborn  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795977141803/ Alyanna 1 month  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795977141805/ Aliel newborn
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE.....I'm beggin' ya......What did you think? How am I doing? I am clueless if I am taking this in a direction you the reader are enjoying or if you spend too much time dying from 2nd hand embarrassment! I gotta know. I'm shamelessly pleading LOL


	8. You and Me and He Make Three and We are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of this and that as well as we prepare to close book three and journey to book 4, Thorin's HEA (Finally. The poor dwarf has been climbing the walls)  
> The maids Aliel and Alyanna growing up a bit and blending into the Durin horde.  
> Physical traits (which I will do more with in PART 3 of the series) of the dwelves  
> Fili as he embraces being a husband and father and part of the dream he thought he'd never have. ( I still get choked up about that and he's fictional!)  
> I am setting up some things here for the novellas of the children as they become adults and find spouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting a few pics from my Pinterest page on here. I do not know the artists, I do not use these for personal gain (other than happy readers) so if an artist is not pleased with my use of their work I am willing to talk.
> 
> I will hopefully have windows 10 installed soon (I am on windows 7 and Pinterest does not play well with Windows 7 at all) THEN, I can get cooking on having a whole page of pictures for you to peruse and see my world of Middle Earth and our little family.
> 
> I do have some of my own art in book 4. I have not drawn in years and am quite rusty, but like the old saying with a bike, you never forget.

**Tauriel narrates this chapter-**

 

Aliel spoke her first words through mind speech to Fíli at three days old.

 She was wet, it was the middle of the night, and she wanted her Pappa.

In a volume that if it had been in everyone’s mind, probably would have woken up the whole mountain, cried out in her mind, _“Pappa, need help!”_  

The three of us bolted out of bed more than half asleep and were running into each other to get to her room.  It had woken Kíliel up as well. She was holding Aliel when the three of us rushed in. 

Although Aliel was happy to see her sister, she wanted her Pappa and wanted him now. 

Poor Fíli reached out to Kíliel, taking Aliel and held her, with his mind still groggy, he bespoke her.

“ _What’s wrong darling?!  Are you OK?!  Tell me what you need!”_  

She let him know she was wet and not happy about it at all. 

I checked on Alyanna. She was sound asleep, so Aliel had an excellent focus on all the people who could help her. 

Fíli calmed her down with voice and mind, telling her he would help her.  He quickly changed her, making her much happier and sleepy again. 

Kíliel said to her, "Next time, _do it like this Aliel,”_ and in her mind showed Aliel how to bespeak one person only calmly.  Kíliel reached out to Fíli, and he held Aliel’s mind and let her know he was there for her and she could send her thoughts to him.  If he could not help her, then she could either let him ask for help or focus on one other person.

 She was still too little to understand the chaos she created. But Kíliel said that Aliel understood now how to call only Fíli if she needed help, or her.

 I gave her the stink eye.

At least she blushed, then told Aliel, _“Call Mamma or Pappa Kíli too, but one at a time until someone bespeaks you and will come to you.”_   “She got it, Mamma, aaaand now she is sound asleep again.  Goodness, Mamma she _is_ loud!  She’s even louder than me, and I didn’t think anyone could be louder than me.” 

That had us all laughing as we slowly bled off the adrenaline rush Aliel had given us. 

Kíli said, “Well, Fee, her first words were Pappa.  She is a true Pappa’s maid.”

 Fíli laughed, “Sorry about this.”

 I said, “What do you have to be sorry for my love? She has quite some power there, and I think once she gets up, you, Kíliel, and I, will need to reinforce this little message to her.  I can’t remember my heart ever beating that hard,” I laughed.

That opened the flood gates to both maids’ minds because it seemed that now that Aliel knew how to focus her thoughts, she and Alyanna did a lot of talking to each other. 

Poor Kíliel was so tired because “Mamma they talk all night long.  You’d think they didn’t just spend 20 months inside of you getting to know each other and are now making up for lost time.” 

We kept the maids up from their daytime naps, and they went to bed a little earlier, but Kíliel said they were finally only dreaming, and she could ignore that. 

~~*~~

It was about a month **(August 2949)** after the maids were born that Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur all came to see the new maids.  Everyone in the company was excited to find out Fíli had wed me and was now a father to a little maid.  That relaxed me so much that they all took this in stride and celebrated. Just like when Kíli and I wed.

Once the Ur family had gotten settled on the couch, Fíli and Kíli got the maids. Alyanna sweetly looked at them and sent her love to them.

Aliel on the other hand, freaked Fíli out when she screamed with pure joy in her mind, _“HIM! I WANT HIM!”_

She nearly rolled out of Fíli’s arms onto Bombur of all people! 

She was squealing and cooing and clung to his thick beard as if her life depended on it. She was all smiles, and her mind was going crazy at how much she loved him.

The three of us parents were slightly alarmed to see such a reaction.

 Bombur was thrilled. He chuckled while looking down at her, “I think she really likes me.” 

Suddenly Fíli kind of snapped and went a tad primal on poor Bombur.

 “If she ends up wanting to marry you I will follow you everywhere. She is MY little princess, get it, you will treat her like a queen Bombur or so help me I’ll, I’ll” …

I had to almost pounce on his mind as Kíli dragged him back.

Aliel was quite put out at her Pappa for talking to _her_ Bombur that way.

_“That’s not being very nice to my Bombur, Pappa!”_  

Fíli’s eyes bugged out as he shouted to her, “Aliel… you…  ‘My Bombur’?  What do you mean by, ‘My Bombur,’ young maid?”

 She just giggled at Fíli and Bombur’s reactions to this little revelation.

 “What does she mean, ‘My Bombur’?”  He questioned no one, in particular, a little hysterically. 

Bombur replied, “That’s what I want to know, but she just keeps giggling at me like it is a secret or something.”

I had to nip this in the bud, or the two would probably start smacking each other.

 “Gentlemen,” I said in a firm tone, “Yes, I am using a human term for males to be polite to each other, especially when one is holding my daughter, while the other one is losing his ever loving dwarven mind…”

That calmed them both down. I hardly ever went mamma bear. I had yet to need to go full out mamma bear on anyone. May Mahal help the dwarf or whomever if that day came!

“We have no idea what she is chattering about; she might just love his beard.”

 “You do have an exceptional beard Bombur,” Bofur said with a chortle.

Bifur was laughing his head off by now at everyone.

“You all are flipping out about a baby taking a shine to my cousin as if we were making a marriage contract right now.

Fíli! Sit! Heel! Stay, boy!”

Fíli looked insulted, then just kind of turned bright beet red and smacked himself in the face. 

“Someone, please tell me this is normal for first-time fathers of a daughter, so I can politely apologize and go hide her until she is 2,000 years old.”

 Kíli laughed, “You were doing good Fee until the hiding part. I don’t think she’ll go for that, and with her magic, she’ll probably do something nasty to you.”

Fíli began to chuckle and apologize to everyone. Including Aliel! 

Bombur tried to hand her back to Fíli, but she screamed and pulled so hard on Bombur’s beard he yelped.  “This…is…so…weird!” He stuttered.

“Ok, let’s all sit and talk. Aliel will fall asleep soon,” I said. 

With Fíli and Bombur eyeing each other, the rest of us could only try to hold back our snickering as we chatted about the gifts the maids had and how the other children loved them. The dwarves filled us in on the going on in the outside world.

 A world I seemed to have lost contact with being a full-time wife and mother.

I was correct in my assumption though, by the time the dwarves were ready to leave, Aliel was out like an elven lamp.

 She still softly said, “Bye-bye,” to her Bombur with thoughts of love in her mind.

Fíli tried to rush her back to her room discreetly.

I snorted at him, then whispered to Bomber, “Aliel says, ‘bye-bye and I love you.’” 

Bombur shook his head, “This has been so strange.”

I lamented, “They’re dwelves. You have no idea!”

We wished them a good day, and then just agreed to put it out of our minds.

Bombur was always Aliel’s favorite dwarf after her Pappa.  We would simply have to wait and see.

__________________________________________________________________

(January 2950)

By six months chronologically {18 months physically/ 2 years mentally} both maids personalities were in full bloom. They were developing quicker than the other children, but I chalked it up to the fact that the other children spoke so much to them in their minds and voices that the maids just picked up on everything, it all clicked, and they were more than ready to be a part of the little horde we had. 

The children all spoiled them silly. **

  The children were thrilled to help the maids. But we had to stop them from doing everything the maids asked of them. So, I sat down with all the older children and explained, “If we don’t stop doing everything for them now, then they will be very demanding as they get older.”

  I showed them a way to make it a game for the maids to do things on their own and not seem like they were being reprimanded for wanting everyone to do stuff for them. 

At first, they were a little confused and put out, but the children made it seem like so much fun for them to do the things they wanted and then praised them so much, that they quickly began to start doing things for the other children to get the attention they loved so much. 

~~*~~

I was not sure if it was because they had two different fathers or what, but their bond to each other was like Fíli and Kíli’s brother bond instead of like all the other twin bonds. 

Whereas the other children with their twin seemed to start and finish each other’s thoughts, Aliel and Alyanna were like sisters who had been born at separate times, not twins.  It was amazing to see how they worked together and thought; it was just like Fíli and Kíli thought. 

At first, Fíli was somewhat worried about it, but I saw no problems between the maids.

 I said, “They have bonded, but just not like twins.  How did you feel about Kíli as you grew up?”

 He thought about it, “I was so close to Kíli because of losing our father and suddenly having Thorin move in. I clung to Kíli to help me with all the changes that were such a shock to me.”

“Well, the maids have not been through a trauma, but they somehow bonded as you and Kíli have.  They love each other and think nothing of it Fíli, so don’t worry. Aliel is so much like you.”

 “How do you mean Tauriel?”

“I know you have bonded so strongly with her but spend a little more time with Alyanna and try to think as you do to Aliel.  You will begin to see how Aliel is a bit more serious about things and is _very_ protective of ALL the children.  She is like a big sister even though she is the baby.  She is always sending out thoughts to check on everyone to see how they are doing.  Just like you do even now.”

 “I do?”

 “Yes, you don’t know you are doing it; it’s just second nature to you.  You don’t see it in Aliel because she is so much like you it doesn’t register to you what she is doing.  Alyanna is so reckless and carefree. She lets her sister and the other children watch out for her as she does crazy things knowing that someone will always be there for her like you have always been there for Kíli with his crazy stunts.  Mother has picked up on it too and remarked how much the maids are just like you and Kíli.  It will be interesting to see if all the children from now on will be like this.

It is a bit like Kíliel and Kílian’s bond.  She is super hyper, while he is so calm and mellow, yet they work so well together to balance each other out.  Gaeliel and Gaelan are two peas in a pod.  They are like extensions of each other. While Riel and Rian always have to discuss what they are going to do and come to an agreement on it.  They are the most quarrelsome of all the children.  They are both very headstrong, and both want to be the leader.  But they always work it out before it gets to a point I might have to intervene. 

Aliel and Alyanna never quarrel. Aliel lets Alyanna lead her into anything.  They are perfect for each other because Alyanna does not let Aliel get too intense, and Aliel does not let Alyanna get into sticky situations she might not be able to get herself out of.”

  Fíli seemed a bit out of sorts.

 “What's wrong, love?”

  “Why haven’t I seen this Tauriel?  She is my own daughter, and I’ve not picked up on that at all.  I feel like I am, well, a failure here.” 

“Fíli! Stop that right now.  Kíli and I put ourselves through the wringer with the first two because we had no idea what we were doing. There had never been dwelf children before, so we were all on our own.  We made more than our fair share of mistakes that we beat ourselves up for, but look at Kíliel and Kílian; they are both happy, healthy children despite all our mistakes.  You are a first-time father, and it is much different than being a full-time uncle.  It is all new to you so trust me; it will get easier as you go along. I still get mad at myself sometimes for the things I do with the children; I am unsure if I am doing things right.  Mother is a tremendous help to me as I had no mother of my own or siblings to learn from.

 Talk to Mother and see how she sees you and Kíli, how she felt raising the two of you.  It has been an eye-opener for me to listen to the tales she tells me of you and Kíli.  I told her she should write a book about your misadventures growing up.

 I feel lucky, even with the eight children, I don’t have a quarter of the stress you two put her through,” I laughed.

 He chuckled at that, “Yeah, Mother and Uncle Thorin were always pulling their hair out from all our little stunts, and a few whoppers as well.” 

 “I think because you were brothers so close in age is why that happened.”

I was sitting with him on the couch during this whole conversation, cuddled next to him as we just watched the children play with Kíli. In his mind, I saw Fíli picking up on all the things I had just told him. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, “See; now you are getting it.  It helps so much having the mind-speech too. You didn’t have that all the years you had been coming over and playing with the children.  Plus, they are getting older and changing so fast,” I sighed.  “I think that is one reason I want so many children.  They quickly go from tiny babies to little people so fast.”

 “Are you thinking of getting pregnant again?”

 “Scoot down on the couch a little my love. I want to rest my head on your lap and look at you.” 

He moved, and I held his hand saying, “I am.  I think I will be ready soon.  I need to give the maids a little more time to grow as this is so new. I want to have an idea of what to expect with the next set.” 

Fíli looked at the children and then his eyes just rested on Alyanna as she was leading the children in a game of, ‘Tickle Pappa till he giggles.’ Aliel was playing too, but her thoughts were always mind checking to make sure everyone was happy, that Pappa Kíli was Ok, and no one was hurting him, or she would have to stop them. He smiled watching all this and chuckled at Aliel’s thoughts.

 “I guess she truly is like me because I did that so much with Kíli as a child. I had to protect him from bullies that had it out for him because he was a little different.  I got my first bloody nose when I was 15 (8 human years) after I beat the snot out of a boy older than me who was teasing Kíli that he had no father.  I was rather proud of myself. Uncle Thorin scolded me in front of Mother but took me aside later and told me how proud of me he was for watching out for Kíli.  I never looked back after that.  I have always been protective of him.”

 Kíli was laying on the floor covered in children. Tilting his head back to look at us upside-down, he grinned at Fíli, “Then why am I being tortured right now?”

 Fíli laughed, “Because you love it.”

I felt the love he had for Aliel, as well as all the children.  I had wondered, once he had a child of his own how he would feel about the rest of the children and nothing had changed really, other than he was more in love with them than ever before.  He did not show favoritism to Aliel.  As well as, the children calling him Pappa Fíli had gone a long way in strengthening the bond he felt with them. 

I could feel his excitement at the thought of having another child, and it seemed to be contagious because Kíli and Kíliel both looked at us and grinned.  We were all feeling his joy.

 Aliel suddenly zipped over and came to her Pappa begging to be picked up.  He lifted her and set her on his side, kissed her head and held her while she played with his mustache.   He shook his head back and forth as she tried to grab one side or the other. It set her into peals of giggles.

When that got old, she crawled down to me and rested on my chest as Fíli rubbed her back.  She was soon sleeping on me when Alyanna wanted me as well.  Fíli arranged Aliel so that Alyanna would fit and I put my arms around both maids sending thoughts of love to them both.  They returned the feeling.

Both maids reached out to their Pappas’ minds then mingled their thoughts between the two husbands, and as they drifted off, Aliel did a quick mind sweep of everyone before she let herself fall asleep. At that, I had to chuckle.

~~*~~

Both maids were absolute beauties.  Alyanna with her thick, wavy, glossy, black hair and chocolate brown eyes was just stunning. 

Aliel had the most adorable curly strawberry blonde hair that was growing so fast I knew it would be as long as mine was eventually.  She had Fíli’s gorgeous blue eyes.

 All the other maids had my hair length as well to varying degrees. 

Kíliel was a fiery redhead with dark sable brown eyes just like Kíli.

Gaeliel had vibrant, warm, ginger hair, but with luminous hazel eyes, who looked like Kíliel only with lighter hair and the hazel eyes.

 Riel was a brunette beauty, her hair almost black in the shadows. When she stepped into the light, it was a rich mahogany brown, with an undertone of red and emerald green eyes who took after me in her face. 

Kílian had long coppery red hair as well as my emerald green eyes and was so much a copy of Kíli in facial features.

 Gaelan had long, curly, black hair, sable brown eyes and also took after Kíli, it was almost mind-boggling. 

Rian had long, light, auburn hair with Kíli’s sable brown eyes and again looked strikingly like Kíli, but with a smile exactly like mine. 

Physically they were a perfect blending of dwarf and elf. Their ears were long like mine but had much softer points and were thicker, like a dwarf’s. They had my long fingers that were a bit thicker than elves but thinner than dwarves. In many ways, at this age, they looked a bit like humans with the width of their shoulders and foot size.  They were all a bit taller than dwarven children their age but shorter than elven children of comparable age.

 I had a feeling though when they hit puberty they would all be tall. The boys would more than likely have wide shoulders and broad chests like dwarves, while the maids would have hips and breasts like mine.

None of them had any facial hair, which had been a considerable concern to me. We had gotten a few questions on that with the first two sets of twins, but now it was kind of a given that dwelves wouldn’t have facial hair. I prayed that at least the boys would get beards if not the maids when they matured.

I did all their hair in dwarven style with the braids and clasps.  For the most part, I dressed them in full dwarven style.  The only time we went full elf was when Uncle Legolas and Uncle Gimli were visiting, and the children all knew it was a special occasion to have them come.

Legolas would do their hair elven style and bring brand new clothes from the woodland realm.  Gimli always brought unusual and odd things that fascinated the children and made them feel special that they had a one of a kind treasure that Uncle Gimli had thought of them specifically when he found it.

We would speak only Sindarin the whole time they were there, and we would parade them around for a few days with the rest of the family, so all their friends and the dwarven people were reminded that they were half-elf. 

Legolas and I would tell them stories of the history of the elves or talk about the Valar to give them some culture. Then it was back to dwarf again.  When they got a bit older, I wanted to take them to Lothlórien and spend some time in an elven kingdom, so they could hear Sindarin spoken all around them and see the customs I was teaching them in full practice. 

I was trying to get comfortable with the idea of going to Greenwood but wasn’t there yet. Thranduil was still heavy-handed. I did not want my children near that if I could help it even though he was technically family. Legolas said he would tell me when he felt that Thranduil was coming around.

Imladris was simply too far away at this point. We still had to pass through Greenwood to get to Lothlórien, but the people in Lothlórien were very warm and welcoming. I also knew enough elves in the guard who respected me still in Greenwood that we were not harassed as we passed on our way to Lothlórien.

 Kíli and I had gone down there a few times to stock up on my favorite pregnancy foods as well as some fine clothing for me.  I still dressed elven.  I liked the cut and feel of elven clothes as well as the fact that everyone who had seen me in royal dwarven style dresses all agreed they did not favor me in the least.

The everyday dresses of working folk were okay, but it was a bit of a secret relief because all those layers of cloth were heavy, hot, and burdensome. I was still a warrior at heart, and my protective instincts screamed that the clothes were all wrong.

  I wore my leggings most of the time under my elven cut midi dresses or tunics because at any given moment I could be in a compromising position trying to get a child out of trouble that a maxi dress alone would not allow me free movement. 

I had plenty of beautiful court gowns for formal occasions; most were also in elven style. I had a few of the dwarven style tailored to my taste and desire for freedom of movement.

I also had a plethora of maternity gowns. Those were elven style simply because they were unrestrictive and made it easier for me as my belly grew to easily adjust the ties in back to loosen the gown as I grew in size.

I had to braid or tie my hair back now instead of wearing loose all the time.  With all the demands of a wife and mother, it was inconceivable to have my ankle length hair loose. Sticky fingers, children pulling on it, some of the contortions I had to do to rescue any one or more of the children from a near disaster. Loose hair was almost dangerous! I didn’t have the heart to cut it.

When it was mutual grooming between the three of us adults, the husbands loved braiding my hair up in all sorts of unique styles, then unbraiding. It was nothing I would dare wear in public, but in our room, it was utterly hilarious to have the two of them do different braiding on either side of my head. I felt like a doll at times.

Touching it, in general, seemed to be a pleasure for everyone.  I had yet to have a child or husband not say, ‘It feels so alive,’ whenever they touched it.  The older two were getting much better at braiding, so I let them practice on small strands of my hair. 

Kíli was not as good at braiding as Fíli was, but Kíli could handle the children’s hair much more gently than Fíli when adding the beads and clasps to the braids. So, the two husbands traded off when doing hair.  The children loved that and had all kinds of ideas for braiding from their playmates. 

 I had had a little fear of acceptance as the children grew and we ventured out further and further around the mountain.  It was one thing with two or four children, but now with eight… I needed help with dwelf wrangling!

I don’t want to say it was like herding cats…but it was like herding cats. They all wanted to go off in different directions, potty breaks, everyone was hungry. I know we got a lot of looks when we all went out together.

I was quite firm that I didn’t want the maids stuck in our hall their whole lives.  I made it clear to everyone, family, friends, and dwarves in general, that as Dwelves they were given more freedom.  We did spend a lot of time in the solarium as I needed the sun and blue sky almost every day.  We had the pool, play pit with tons of toys, a huge sandbox, as well as now a climbing, sliding, and swinging playset for them to burn off energy. 

I had made many friends when I first married Kíli and was living in Ered Luin. Dís had introduced many of them to me at my bridal shower and then my first baby shower. A few of the older dwarrow dams had distanced themselves as it became unofficially known that Fíli was living with us full time and people could see that Aliel was our daughter.

 Only one faction was vocal about dwarven princes taking an elven wife. They were not upset that we were a triad, but that another prince of the Line of Durin was producing half breeds.  They were also the faction that was against anything that had to do with the prophecy.  Thorin monitored them carefully in case they might turn out to be more than just cruel words and derogatory talk in dark corners.  They did not come near us, and we always had at least a few guards with us when we went to the markets in the mountain, so I felt safe enough to not worry about it.  You can’t please everyone, and these we mostly older dwarves who did not want their traditions changed no matter what Mahal had said.

For the most part though, no one really made a fuss.  I did not know if Thorin implemented his favorite neck stepping, head rolling techniques to smooth things over for us.

I was not going to ask. 

If ignorance was bliss, then I was a happy woman.

PINTEREST

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795973725871/>  **Fíli and Aliel**

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795975066516/> **Kíli and Alyanna**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a section now for comments? I flubbed something up in my brain fogged state and had somehow managed (as only I can) to block comments. I want comments LOL 
> 
> ALSO!!!!!! if you have the time or the inclination, I would love sibling stories. I know I wrote that previously, but I am asking again (now that I hopefully have the comments fixed) You can even make up stories to give me ideas. 
> 
> The kids do squabble and prank each other and can get on each other's nerves, but I am not allowing for the sibling rivalry I lived through. Kids will be kids but not in my fictional AU. My sibs and I spent more time trying to kill each other and never loved each other. they are twins (boy/girl) and always ganged up on me who is 19 months older. We were too close in age. yadda yadda, you really don't want to hear it all. 
> 
> So if you can think of interesting interactions that the dwelves can have with each other and their playmates (who will get names and personalities in book 4) Let me know! I think my email is on here somewhere. If not please tell me.
> 
> Thanks much.


	9. Everything is Gonna be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We break the 4th wall again with Fili and Kili and our poor long-suffering Narrator, as she wraps up the last chapter.
> 
> Spoilers for book 4 from the guys and the narrator
> 
> Dís and Dwalin find that becoming immortal can be a bit painful, but it is all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The last chapter of Fili's HEA. But there is so much more happiness for everyone in book 4.
> 
> I broke the 4th wall as an easier way to get a ton of information into a small amount of space.  
> _______________________________
> 
> A week ago I ran out of my psych meds due to a mix up with my psychiatrist and the pharmacy. Then the pharmacy screwed things up, then my wife was too sick to drive me to the pharmacy. It's a controlled substance so only I can pick it up w/ pic ID. So that brought us to Saturday morning. so I went for 5 days without my meds. I am not supposed to miss even one dose. I was delirious and hallucinating and would get stuck in vivid dreams when I tried to sleep. So in five days, I got 3 hours of sleep total.
> 
> add all that together and if I had written, it would have been pure gibberish. It is now Wednesday, 5 days back on the meds, and even though I can't sleep, at least I can function. withdrawals from this type of meds are nasty. My skin got so itchy I was bleeding from scratching! Wednesday I get two cortisone shots, one in each knee, I will be in bed for two days until the pain wears off.
> 
> I am working hard on getting this book 3 freshened up. I simply can't believe how awful it is with so many mistakes, but as I've said, my health is shot and I'm doing the very best I can. I will just have to update later so I can take my time with everything. Even though book 4 is technically finished, it too needs polishing up.
> 
> Real life sucks, at least mine does. I do have the first part of book four cleaned up and the quote marks where they should be and sentences where they should be.
> 
> In a few days post chapter 1 of All for Love -Thorin. I hope this makes sense.
> 
> Wanna know how crazy my life is...I need to sleep in cold air/ wife hot air. we no longer sleep together we sleep in shifts so we get time at our temperature. even though it is 9 degrees F outside I can only have A/C air. well the tube that leads out the window got knocked loose unbeknownst to me. So I went to bed turned the A/C on and woke up in an 85 degree F room! The loose tube was blowing the hot exhaust into the room!! I only got 3 1/3 hours of sleep yesterday and 3 1/2 so far today. These are the little things that keep squashing me in real life. I swear Murphy is a bastard and he rules my life.
> 
> Enough babbling. 
> 
> Starlight & Firemoon is my baby, I will never abandon it, or go on hiatus. I may not post for a few weeks due to Real Life, but I'll try to keep you updated if that happens.

**Narrator** : “Well, gentledwarves, may I use that term?”

Fíli: “A better way to say that, is to say, **‘ _khazâd Hurm’_** **_-honorable dwarves- But it comes from the word, ‘_** ** _hurmel’ = honor of (all) honors and the Khuzdul word for Dwarves,_** ** _‘ khazâd.’ _**Sorry about the long explanation, but the author had to create the word herself as no word close to it was applicable. Dwarves have many compliments. It is custom to compliment a dwarf on say, his beard, acts of bravery in battle, his honor, rank, etc. Does that make sense?”

**Narrator:** “In a way it does. I remember Kíli and Tauriel having a culture/language problem with that in book one as they traveled to Lake Town. Thankfully that was handled very well and actually turned out for the best.”

**Kíli:** “Yeah, she had no clue. I mean, elves have no beards, and she's female anyway which in every other race the females don’t have beards. There was no way for her to know and grasp how serious it was, especially for me who back then only had scruff. I think being married to her is what is making my beard thicken and grow! All these years later my beard is as thick as Fíli’s was back then.”

**Fíli:** “Yes, but how much older am I? Five years. You’ve been married how long? Eight years? You just had to mature *snort* a bit.”

**Narrator:** “Ok, thank you for correcting me as well as the cultural lesson, but we should get back to the interview. This is the last chapter left before book 4.  Where the author twists canon like a pretzel and warps the timeline a bit, are you excited to see what will be happening?”

**Kíli:** “We kinda already know, we, uh, helped her write it.”

**Narrator:** “That most certainly would put you in the know! Any good spoilers you can dish out?”

**Kíli and Fíli:** “Ahhh? There will be a lot more dwelves. A lot more!!”

  **K:** “Um, Tauriel does overestimate her immortality a bit and gets a scary reality check that does not make her happy.  Should we say anything else?”

**F:** “That Thorin will be permanently joining us is a huge deal, but the author has been saying that to you readers all along, well since Thorin got a bit prickly near the end of book 2 where I made it clear, that while Sigrid is a lovely woman, and the story is cute…it wasn’t for me.”

**K:** “Thorin got a burr up his butt and revealed he has had it bad for Tauriel since before the Battle of the Five Armies. If Fíli could have his HEA with Tauriel well, HE wanted his too.”

**F:** “The prophecy will become more than just ancient words, but a real entity that has been working with the Line of Durin since the very beginning of creation. Are you going to argue with a demi ‘Spirit’?  Nope, me neither.”

**Narrator:** “So tell me, how has it been Fíli? With your HEA, I mean, has it been worth it? And Kíli, are you pleased with how things are changing in the family dynamics?”

**Kíli:** “You first Fee.”

**Fíli:** “Thanks. I think once I become immortal, I am going to call it my ‘Happily Forever After’ because we will have each other forever. It’s gonna happen, Kee. Don’t look all glum like that. It just isn’t my time yet, and when it is, we’ll go from there. I’m not worried. The dwelves love me so much I’m not scared anything bad is going to happen to me that they can’t fix in some way or another. Just relax, _nadadith”_

**Kíli:** I’ll relax once you are immortal. Just like I am worried sick about Mother and Dwalin.  Will they become immortal?”

**Fíli:** “You were promised by Lady Galadriel herself, so I see no reason to worry. Besides, I think we are going to be way too busy with eight dwelves who are all as hyper as you. Well, Aliel is rather calm…most of the time. I’m too in love with life right now to worry about the long term. I have a loving, perfect, beautiful, Vala like wife. A brother who loves me so much I can’t handle it sometimes. And children who are, for all their shenanigans and weirdness, are the absolute perfect little beings on Arda. And we get to make many, many, many, many more!”

**Narrator:** “You have inside knowledge on how many children the three, err, forgive me, four of you will have?”

**Kíli:** “Yes and no. Yes, we know how many right at this moment. But, and it’s a huge butt! *Kíli, seriously? * What…? Oh!! Hahahahaha, that was a good one wasn’t it? Anyhow, as of this moment with only a cursory knowledge of future plots, we will be parents to 49 dwelves. But that is only right at this moment. From what I’ve seen of the author’s Pinterest boards, we are looking at about 200+ dwelves. A lot is going to happen, and as it was said earlier, Tauriel is going to have some tough choices to make. We are with her, so she’ll be fine. Remember we have to get into the 4th age, our dwelves have to have their own children and grandchildren before that can happen. The Final Battle that will bring the Valar and Sulladad back to Arda has yet to happen. And the prophecy has made it abundantly clear; our little ones are going to be the driving force in us winning. There is so much magic in the children, and when some choose elven mates, that amps up the magic factor in our…grandchildren…YIKES! Fee take over, I can’t deal with the thought of some male coming anywhere near Kíliel.”

**Fíli:** “Not so funny now huh, smarty pants. Aliel picks Bombur for her mate, and you all are laughing at me going primal. See what it’s like, and you don’t even know who the prophecy has chosen for her yet. It may be three husbands for all you know *don’t…just don’t. * Ya goof, and you have how many other daughters?”

**Narrator:** “Always enjoyable with you two brothers. (I’m demanding a pay raise and four weeks to New Zealand) So, I have a bit of a Bombshell for you two.”

**Kíli:** “What’s a bombshell?”

**Narrator:** “Oh, right. Um, a very shocking bit of news that was revealed to me just before I came out. It seems like a few ghosts from your past will be returning to the story. People you know and love.”

**Fíli & Kíli:** “WHAT?!?!?! Who, how, TELL US!!!!!”

**Narrator:** (that got their attention quick) “So, the author tells me she was ‘zoned out’ the other day, and she got ganged up on by several “old,” new members, for our story. She couldn’t say no as the father of the Gods (Eru/Sulladad), (Aulë/ Mahal), and the Prophecy all told her how she was to introduce the characters, as unbelievable as it was to the author. But this is fiction, and fan fiction to boot so she can do whatever she (is told to do) wants. She is worried it may seem too far-fetched for some readers, but that in the scheme of enjoying a good story, the laws that govern the Real Life World, can be suspended and your imaginations says, ‘Yeah, I love it, way to give everyone their HEA!!’  With all this the prophecy made a little revelation of their own, which includes a reward for the work of many ages and much sorrow for them. The Prophecy will get their HEA as well.   With one of your children! So, enough of my spoilers.”

**Fíli & Kíli:** “Uh, we’ll just take one day at a time. That is a lot to digest. By the way, what is ‘zoned out’?”

**Narrator:** “It is merely when the author’s mind kind of wanders and is not thinking of anything or seeing anything, and it is a point when the most inspiration for all you comes to her.

**Fíli:** “Ah, like daydreaming kind of, yeah, that is when she can hear us the best, that and when she is falling asleep (she hates that LOL) and when she first is slowly waking up. But it is fantastic when she’s at that box thing she sits in front of and swears at a lot because when we can talk to her there, she lets us talk while typing and half her mind sits and watches everything while she sips her tea and has her Belvita biscuits.  Yep, everyone gets a lot of work done then, and it is amazing how she knows us, and we know her.”

**Narrator:** “I think we really must wrap this up… ** _khazâd Hurm_** … did I say that correctly?  *brothers nodding* Great, I’m trying. OK. Last chapter and it packs a punch in a short amount of words. Gentle readers, thank you for your time and patience with this interview. I hope it is exciting news and you are looking forward to moving on to book 4, All for Love-Thorin.

Fíli and Kíli, good luck with this. I may be popping in again (depends on how much the author can sweet talk me) as this makes things a bit easier.”

 

**~~*~~**

Aliel gave us the shock of a lifetime when she and Alyanna were spending time with Dís and Dwalin while I took the older children outside.  The maids were several months old, and I didn’t want to have to be chasing them instead of enjoying some relaxing time with the older children. 

We had only been gone an hour when Aliel sent out a desperate plea for help to me, and that was it.  Nothing more, but the panic in her voice, had me panicking the children as I told them we had to get back immediately.  I told all the children, except Kíliel, to go home right away and bespeak Pappa.  I raced to Dís’ and rushed in the door to find the maids cuddling with Dís and Dwalin on the floor. At first, I had no idea why Aliel would have panicked until I realized that Dís wasn’t moving, and neither was Dwalin.  I went to her side, and Kíliel went to Dwalin’s.

I bespoke both maids, _“What happened?!”_  

Aliel said, “ _Mamma, I had to make Grandmother alive, and Grandfather was so upset.  Then  Alyanna and I made Grandmother and Grandfather immortal, and they are now still buzzy from it.”_

 I was stunned.  _“How on earth did you know what to do?”_

 Aliel said, “ _It is just in my head Mamma, I just knew.”_  

Kíliel said, _“It is like me and the other kids saving Pappa when we were still in you Mamma.  We just knew how to kill the monster and save Pappa and make him immortal.”_  

I whispered, “The Prophecy, that has to be the only answer.” 

Dís groaned a little as Dwalin was shaking his head and holding it.

I said, “Did you two ask if they wanted this?” 

“There was no time Mamma.” 

“Why did you make Grandfather immortal?”

 “So, he could be with Grandmother forever.”

 “Oh dear,” I thought.  With Thorin, it was Kíliel and Kílian, and they were old enough to ask him if he wanted immortality when he had his heart attack.  Well, I thought, the prophecy is working well with these children.  I figured they would be older when all this would happen, but it seems that was not the case. 

“Dís! It’s Tauriel, can you hear me, Mother? Open your eyes for me if you are able.”

 When she opened her eyes, they were a bit unfocused, and she couldn’t say any words at first only sounds.  Kíliel had Dwalin up and in a chair but he moved to the couch when Kíliel and I moved Dís. 

I bespoke the children and told them everything was fine; no one was hurt. We would be home soon so try not to get into trouble until we got back …pleeeeese?!  I got a happy affirmative that they would behave and were so happy their grandparents were fine.

It was just then that Thorin, Kíli, and Fíli all rushed in.  Thorin was understandably upset to see his sister and best friend in such a state.  He sat on the table in front of the couch and held Dís’ hand as he spoke to her.

“Dís? Dís, can you talk to me? Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“I’m confused Thorin, what happened?”

 Thorin looked at Kíliel and I, so Kíliel answered for him, “Something in her head suddenly had a hole in it, and blood was in her head, but the babies healed her.” 

The two maids were sitting quietly watching everything.

I heard Aliel mind speak me, _“Are we in trouble Mamma?”_

 I had forgotten they were even there!  The husbands, however, were one step ahead of me, grabbing a maid each and taking them to the kitchen telling them how brave they were, while getting them some juice and cookies.

Dwalin asked, “So I’m like you Tauriel?”

 “Yes, Dwalin. Are you OK? The maids acted on emotion as they really do not have logic.”

 “Dís is immortal too?”

  “Yes, she is.”

 “You both will feel strange for a while,” Thorin said.  “A few days of good sleep and you will feel 100 again.  It’s what I did when the children saved me.  I think because we’re older it takes us longer to bounce back than it did for Kíli who was 77 at the time.”

Dís said, “I’m Ok now, but, what happened to bring all this on?”

 Kíliel did not know the word, so I filled it in for her. 

“You had an aneurism Grandmother. A part in your head got a hole in it, and it made your head fill up with blood. That made you pass out and…die. 

Dís started to cry a bit out of shock and the thought that she had been dead. That Dwalin had to go through the panic of seeing her like that.  Dwalin held her and kissed her cheek.

Her boys came over and put their hands on her shoulders. 

“ _Amad_ , it’s Ok.”

 “Oh, I know Kíli, but it’s such a shock to the system to think about.  Are the babies OK?”

 “They’re playing right now after we told them everything was OK, and they did an excellent job.  They don’t fully understand it all, they know they wanted you to be alive, and live like them, forever, and their Grandfather too.” 

“May I see them Kíli?”

 “Of course, _Amad_.  Maids come here, please. Grandmother would love to see you both.”

They rushed in to cuddle with Dís and Dwalin and of all things, they bespoke them in unison!

_“You’re not mad at us are you Grandmother, Grandfather?”_

 Dís’ eyes grew large as she heard the voice in her head. 

Dwalin took it in stride. “Yeh Lassies have done a fine job, I’m proud of yeh both for saving yer Grandmother so I will always have her, and now you two will always have both of us with yeh.”

Both maids were all smiles now and cuddling with a Grandparent each.

I said to Dís, “Kíliel and I will help you with the mind speak as soon as you have had some rest.” 

Thorin chuckled, “When you go to lie down little sister, take a peek in your looking glass.  You too Dwalin.”

 Dís blurted out, “Do I look young again?”

 Fíli chuckled, “You look like I remember you when I was a dwarfling.”

Dwalin suddenly put his hand on his head and laughed so loud it startled the maids.  “I have my hair back,” he chortled. “Oh, this is too rich Dís.  You are as fresh as a flower, and I look like some young dwarf who still needs to make a name for himself!”  She laughed at him too. 

 

“Would you feel more comfortable having Kíliel stay with you until tomorrow, just in case you need anything?” 

Dís said, “I am fine with that, but I can tell you I am going to sleep like a log.” 

Thorin said, “Well if everything is OK I guess we will leave you three.  You can do your mind speech thing with Kíliel, or to the boys if it is more than she can handle.”

 “Uncle Thorin?” Kíliel asked.

“Yes, dear?”

 “Do you want the mind-speech too?  I can give it to you right now if you want it to talk to Grandmother.”

 He looked at her long and hard as we all held our breath.  He knelt down to her, “What do you need to do?”

 “Just have you ask me.”

 “Ok then sweetheart, let me have it as well.  I would feel better being able to contact your Grandmother if she needs me.” 

I could hear her ask Thorin, _“How’s that Uncle Thorin?”_

 His eyes got a little wide as well, then he smiled and bespoke her saying, _“That is just fine kurkarukê._ _”_ (my tiny raven) as he kissed her cheek making her giggle.

 “Alright, I have to go, and I think we all should too. Dís get ahold of me if you need to, or, I guess anyone of us really.”

 He hugged her tight, “Don’t you scare me like that ever again  _namadith_.” (younger sister-little sister)

 She hugged him back fiercely, “ _Menu mugrel_! (you bear of all bears-you big bear) I will be just fine.”

**~~*~~**

I ran across this article and was thrilled that it was so close to our little maids saving Dís. I had to include it.  Just cut and paste and read the wonderful article of twins saving their granny.

https://www.irishexaminer.com/breakingnews/ireland/twins-honoured-for-saving-grannys-life-during-babysitting-emergency-909655.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo....whad'cha think of book 3?
> 
> To Be Continued….  
> All for Love-Thorin  
> WARNING-----AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> If you wish to continue the story, then I will tell you it is going to take another rather unusual twist in the plot.  
> All for Love- Thorin (which is book four) as you might guess, is Tauriel and all three husbands. Fíli, Kíli, and Thorin. It has romance and fluffy drama and some funny stuff too.  
> If the polyandry (one wife, several husbands) in this story (All for Love) did not disgust you and you are now reading this author’s note, then you may wish to continue on. The rest is just the love and daily life of a family that have bonded, and through the prophecy are living a life they feel is filled with love and an intimacy that can only be experienced when shared. You decide you have been warned though.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know I threw a lot at you in this but I wanted you to get a feel for where I'm going with this so you feel more comfortable if you are on the fence about Polyandry. Even if it squicks you out, politely let me know why. If you loved it, SHOUT IT OUT TO ME!  
> I am still polishing it up in that new writing style. ~~~~EDIT: and realized I have been doing it half asleep as section 3 will tell you. It's called "I only need ??? more time"
> 
> Now I got some of my act together and quit fighting (mostly) with Pinterest. I have a pinboard of All For Love-Fili AO3 Here is the link:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/khrystja/all-for-love-fili-ao3/
> 
> It is a bit hodge-podge because if I did a section for each chapter I'd run out of boards (hence why I wanted a board just for Peniegh Dzredfohl so I could have 500 boards to work with on my fan fiction. Now you'll get Fili, but if you go exploring, I have a ton of food, holiday, horses, nerdy and geeky stuff, plenty of Hobbit LOL and a mish-mash of this and that. I will label each pin to the correct chapter though.


End file.
